Slytherin Loner
by Dark Avarice
Summary: Harry Potter is not the boy who lived, but when he runs away from the abusive Dursley's his life seems to improve. Until he is sent to St Mary's orphanage, where he will find the journal of another wizard who lived at the orphanage. Dark Harry, no ships.
1. Escape

Harry Potter is the property of JKR I don't own it and never will.

Author Notes: This is the first chapter in the first story I have ever posted. This story is about Harry Potter being physically abused as well as emotionally abused while at the Dursleys. He will be sorted into Slytherin and be ridiculed by most of the house for his half-blood status. Harry will be a natural expert in the field of potions while not as good at other more magical exploits. Harry is not the boy who lived in this story, Neville is. I believe that I will have Harry go dark. Not sure.

"FREAK! Get down here right now, Mr and Mrs Grant will be here in three hours and they'll be greeted to a house so clean they could eat off the floor!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry Potter was eight years old but he looked more like he was four years old, scruffy, unnaturally thin, undernourished and generally mistreated. He slowly got off the cot in the cupboard under the stairs wincing at the pains in his stomach, Harry could hardly tell whether the pains were from hunger, or the beating he had received last night at the hands of his Uncle. As Harry opened the door to his cupboard and squinted at the bright light he heard Uncle Vernon coming towards the cupboard.

"Boy, I warned you last night about being slow, I think it's about time that somebody taught you a lesson" screamed Uncle Vernon,

As Harry struggled to walk down the hallway he saw Uncle Vernon's face go purple with rage and he barely had time to wonder what he did this time before he felt the dull thud of Uncle Vernons meaty, fat fist land in his ribs. Harry fell backwards and knocked his head against the floor as he fell over and saw another meaty fist come towards him. When it connected, the world started to black out for Harry and he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Harry woke up in the cupboard and he could feel something very sticky and wet oozing out of his mouth, it didn't take long to realize that this was blood. Harry really wanted to know why he was treated like this and Dudley wasn't, but he couldn't ask Uncle Vernon, questions were against the rules. He got better grades than Dudley and he was better behaved and he was still beaten. Harry sometimes wished he would just die, that Vernon would take it too far and he would die and be with his parents who even if they were drunks, were still better than the Dursleys. Hopefully.

A Year later

Harry woke up to his Aunt Petunia screeching at him to make breakfast and he slowly got out of the cupboard. Harry had been waiting for this day for a very long time. Vernon (Who had lost the title of Uncle in Harry's eyes) would be out until about 11pm. Aunt Petunia always went to bed at 10pm and he would have an hour to escape. Harry actually felt hope, an emotion that hadn't hit him for a very long time. Harry cheerfully left the cupboard but made sure to mask his happiness as he always masked well, any emotion.

"It's about time freak, make my precious Diddikins some bacon now!" Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am" replied Harry.

Harry prepared the bacon and as Petunia went to wake Dudley up he slipped a piece into his pocket, after all, he needed all the food he could get, there was no way Vernon would feed him.

"Muuuuum, I'm hungry, tell the freak to hurry up!" whined Dudley.

It wasn't his fault that Vernon's latest beating had broken one of his ribs. Anyone would work slowly after that, but Harry knew it was best to be silent.

"Freak! Hurry up or else you'll regret it" his Aunt screamed.

Dudley smirked at this knowing if he kept complaining then Harry would get another beating from Vernon. Harry just nodded as blandly as possible and got two plates out. He dished the bacon out as nicely as possible and gave a plate to both Petunia and Dudley. The perfectly fried bacon was just the way Dudley liked it but he still made Harry's life horrible.

"Muuuuuuum, the freak overcooked my bacon!" whined Dudley.

Harry was tempted to punch Dudley, but he knew he would lose, Dudley was a massive mound of fat and he was a twig. Dudley had people who liked him. Harry was the freak, the dog, the dirt. Harry was just a slave. He was just contemplating revenge when...

SLAP! Aunt Petunia slapped Harry across the face as hard as she could and screamed at him.

"Just you wait until Vernon gets home, he'll sort you out FREAK, how dare you ruin anything for Dudders!" Aunt Petunia screamed.

Harry just nodded and left for his cupboard. Once safely inside he started to plan what he would do, Harry had snatched the clock that was kept in the library which was never used either because it was so far away from anywhere important in the house or because it was full of books. Harry imagined it was the latter. Once he had the clock he could safely know when it was 10:25pm, that was the time Harry planned on leaving as it was late enough that Petunia would likely be asleep and early enough that Vernon wouldn't spot him sneaking out. He had been taking money out of Aunt Petunia's purse for two weeks now, Vernon loved boasting about business meetings and he was going to be kept late on company matters as he had told everyone continuously for the last two weeks. Obviously Vernon expected either a pay rise or a promotion. Hopefully he got neither.

Harry was given a small list of chores for the day including one that he would use for his own purposes. Harry was sent to the local shops to buy Dudley's favourite snacks and some milk. Harry took the money and 80 pounds of his own money that he had stolen over the years from Petunia's purse to the store. On the way he wondered just where he would hide. Harry knew that while Surrey was an upper class district it was still dangerous at night. Harry was looking around in several alleys and all he had spotted was a large number of dumpsters and manholes leading to the sewers. He ran into a dead end alley with an open manhole and decided that he needed to find a place to stay or his plan would flop. He looked into the manhole and saw a faint light. Slowly going down he realized he was in the sewers. He made sure to explore the dark, dingy sewer until he saw a small vent on the wall. Harry looked at it and took the cover off. Once he had reached the end of the vent he was in a small room. Harry couldn't believe his luck. Once Harry realized it was way too dark in here he saw a small drain leading to the outside world. He opened them and saw a small light come in through the drain. He was definitely underground...

Harry was scared, he spent more time then he would have liked in the sewer and being late meant beatings. Petunia could be awfully inventive when she wanted to be. Harry ran to the shops, he bought all Dudley's snacks and the milk as well as several bags of food and water for himself, candles, and a new shirt. He dumped all his shopping into the sewer room and went home. Gulping he went inside and could hear a hand coming towards him.

For the second time in one day, he had been slapped.

"Why were you so late freak? After all we do to care for you...." yelled Aunt Petunia.

Harry just ignored here, he always got this lecture and it really was just boring. Didn't she realize that he didn't care. Probably not or else she would have stopped lecturing him and started beating him....

After she was finished Harry went to the cupboard, he got no dinner but that wasn't a surprise. He rarely did. He could just tell that his Aunt was listing all todays "offenses" so that Vernon could administer a "suitable" punishment. Harry picked up Dudley's voice from the lounge room and he knew that Dudley only talked when he wanted to not-so-subtly ask for something. As predicted, Aunt Petunia came in and said that they were going to the local amusement park and that he was not to leave the cupboard or Vernon would make sure he never went anywhere again.

While his relatives were out Harry went to Dudley's room and stole his sleeping bag, he stuffed it full of spare blankets from the linen cupboard and some of the books from the library. After hiding it in the cupboard he contemplated leaving the house right then but realized that the neighbours would spot him and tell Vernon. So Harry waited.

Several hours later.

Harry heard Petunia finally go to bed and he waited, it was ten thirty when he finally managed to exit the house. Harry ran using parks to escape notice of any late night people and got to the sewer. It was still bright because of the lights but it looked very eerie. Harry realized he had no choice and went in. He was just glad it was a small place or else he really would have been scared. Harry took the vent cover off and lit one of his candles it actually lit the entire vent up and he pushed it along as he crawled into the vent. When Harry reached the end he slid back in slightly and put the cover on to keep rats out.

Harry put his candle in a corner and dropped the sleeping bag. It was very dry but very cold in his small room and he arranged the blankets into a bed and got into his sleeping bag. Harry might only have 300 pounds to live off until he got more money, but it was something. He was just settling into his new bed to go to sleep when he heard a disturbingly familiar voice coming from outside the drain on the roof of the room. It was Uncle Vernon. Harry realized he was talking to some friends of his and walking past rather than to him but he was still extremely scared. He started listening to Vernon's conversation.

"Good to hear Dudley's taken up boxing Vernon, he'll be a real man just like any kid should be" said a man talking to Vernon.

"Yeah Dudders is doing great, but the freak is starting to get on my nerves now, he might have worn out his welcome." said Vernon.

"Isn't be useful for chores though?" said the man.

"That's all he's good for, he costs too much to keep now, I think it's time to teach the freak a permanent lesson..." said Vernon.

"Well it's your life so you do what's best, just send him to an orphanage" said the man cautiously, hoping Vernon wasn't suggesting murder.

"Yeah, I'll do that, see you at work John" said Vernon.

"...Just watch me, that freaks gonna get it now, I bet he never wakes up again after what I have in store!" muttered Vernon as he walked away.

Harry fell back on his sleeping bag shaking uncontrollably at the thought of his Uncle murdering him. He realized that if he hadn't left the house tonight then the odds of him ever being seen again were very, very slim. He shook at the thought of it. What if Vernon looked for him? He was already close. Harry realized that Vernon couldn't fit through the vent that lead into this room and neither could Dudley, he let out a shaky laugh and curled himself into a ball. He realized that he could choose whether to get up early or late, eat breakfast or not and live life the way he wanted to live it. Harry knew he had done the right thing by leaving and he would have to tackle one problem at a time. With this thought he went to sleep.

* * *

Vernon got home at 12 o'clock thinking that he must have stayed at the pub too long, he walked towards the stairs when it hit him. The freak! He had to remove the freakishness that invaded his house once and for all. Moving towards the cupboard he thought of Dudley.

"Little tyke must be asleep" he muttered.

"I'll deal with the freak tomorrow then and we can be a family again." said Vernon.

After all, he didn't want to wake his precious son up. Oblivious to the sound of video games coming from Dudley's room, he went to bed.

* * *

Harry woke up and looked at the clock next to him, it said 11am. Panicking Harry leapt out of bed and slowly realized that he did not usually have a clock next to him. Or sleep in a room without an exit. He saw the small drain leading to the outside with very bright light coming through it and he remembered the adrenaline filled night he had just had. Smiling Harry opened one of the bags of items he bought the day before and took out some potato chips. Having breakfast Harry made a plan for the day. He would take some of the money and get his hair dyed and cut, he would also get contact lenses to replace his glasses. This would ensure that nobody recognized that he was the freak who lived at number 4 Privet Drive. Harry had a hard time not thinking of himself as the freak after hearing it for so many years on end, but those days were in the past. He could start a new life and he truly felt safe knowing the Dursleys couldn't get him in the sewers. None of those would ever think to look here anyway. Though hearing Vernon last night was what made him want his appearance changed. Getting up, he felt refreshed and ready to start the day.

* * *

Vernon woke up at 7am as was his usual and was about to get the freak to make him breakfast when he remembered. The freak needed to be punished and it would be permanent this time. He could go live with those freak parents of his. As he prepared to get up Petunia stirred. He considered what she would do if he killed the freak. He heard her start to talk though and was cut off.

"Vernon, you need to teach the freak a lesson. He was rude and took two hours more than he needed to return from the store and Diddikins was hungry" she said sleepily.

That was the last straw. He was planning on disposing of the freak anyway but this left him no choice. He had insulted the entire family he stormed downstairs ready to beat the freak to death when he heard Petunia run downstairs after him.

"Vernon wait, you can't kill him what will the neighbours think!" cried Petunia as she ran after Vernon in her night clothes.

"We'll say he was picked up by his family members and we were just looking after him" said Vernon.

"They will investigate Vernon I know they will, just teach him a lesson with the belt like you usually do, please" cried Petunia fearing the neighbours reactions to the freak vanishing.

"Fine he'll just get a beating then" said Vernon fully intending to go too far with the beating and kill the freak.

"If you say so Vernon, just remember not to kill him" said Petunia as she walked off.

Vernon walked to the cupboard and slammed the door open.

"FREAK! I'm going to punish you like you've never been punished befo...." Screamed Vernon, trailing off as he noticed the freak wasn't in the cupboard.

"PETUNIA! The freak isn't here! Find him and bring him to me" screamed Vernon as he walked up the stairs to find Dudley.

"Dudders it's time to play Harry Hunting! You get 50 pounds if you catch him!" said Vernon as nicely as he could do in such an anger.

"Wow Dad, 50 pounds...really?" said Dudley his eyes glittering with greed.

"Yes Dudders, 50 pounds now find the freak" said Vernon still trying to stay calm.

An hour later

"Dad, I've looked everywhere, he's not in the house, not even in the library" said Dudley his face wrinkling in disgust at the last word.

" Well Dudders he must have tried to run away, get your group of friends and find him, 10 pounds for all the people in the group that finds him!" said Vernon, even now he was furious, it's amazing how long a face can stay purple in rage but Vernon was managing quite well.

"But Daaaaaad, you said 50 pounds!" whined Dudley

Vernon could sense a tantrum coming and managed to prevent it.

"The 50 pounds is for you Dudley, 10 for everyone else" said Vernon quickly.

"So I get....thir...thirty pounds more than they do? Said Dudley wrinkling his face as though it hurt to talk.

"No you get fourty pounds more than the other people do" said Petunia walking into the room.

"Oh so I get 60 pounds then?" asked Dudley looking confused.

"If you say so dear..." said Petunia.

* * *

Harry was walking in the commercial area of Surrey looking for s hairdressers salon. He avoided anywhere that Vernon was known to be around and finally found a small old, dingy looking salon near an alleyway. Harry went into the store and looked around.

"So what can we do for you today?" said an elderly man standing near a chair.

"Ummm, I would like my hair trimmed and dyed please. Can I get it somehow smoothed as well?" asked Harry nervously.

"Of course you can, now may I ask when your parents will be coming in to pay for this?" said the man.

" I'm here alone sir but they gave me the money to pay for my haircut" said Harry

"Well this will total to 20 pounds do you have that much with you?" asked the man

"Yes sir" said Harry.

"Well lets get started then shall we?" said the man.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry left the salon with smooth dark brown hair which was fairly short and now all he had to get were his contact lenses. Leaving the dirtier half of the commercial area he found a glasses store.

Entering the store Harry noticed lots of pairs of glasses, as well as a case full of contact lenses on a cupboard to his left. Harry contemplated whether he should just grab them and run away or not. Harry thought about it and then thought that somebody must have noticed how mistreated he was and not done anything about it. He started to get angry at the thought of this and grabbed the case. He walked out of the store calmly and was walking as fast as he could towards the alley that contained his sewer. As he neared the alley he heard the voices of Dudley and his gang. Slowly ducking behind a dumpster he saw Dudley walk past with three members of his gang and heard what they were talking about.

"....and Dad was really mad, if I didn't know better I would have thought he would beat the freak to death" said Dudley.

"It would serve him right too, I just want the 10 pounds we were offered to get him. Said Piers Polkiss.

"The freak just seems to have vanished though, maybe he's in the sewers" said another boy that Harry didn't remember.

"Serves him right if he is, he can stay down there" said Dudley.

As they walked off Harry ducked down and snuck into the sewers, he opened the vent and crawled into his room at the end of the small tunnel. Harry lit one of the candles and had his dinner. A small packet of potato chips. After this he opened one of the books he took from the library, this one was about chemistry and he started to read.

Later that night Harry was climbing into bed and he was shocked that he had almost ran into he Dursley's twice so far. Making sure that he was always careful he made a vow to himself never to trust anyone again.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning he reached over and grabbed his chemistry book from beside his makeshift bed and started to read. He loved chemistry and it was certainly his favourite subject but he just couldn't concentrate. What was worrying him was the same thing that worries most people. Money.

Harry knew he needed more of it but who would employ a small 10 year old who didn't even have a house. After a muesli bar for breakfast he left the sewers and was wandering around Surrey when he saw it. A wallet lying on a table in an outside cafe, right on the edge of the table, the owner was sitting with the menu in front of him and the wallet out of his sight. Foolish man.

Harry casually walked up to the table and pretended to be interested in a shop across the street. Nobody saw him snatch the wallet and place it in his pocket. Pleased with his success he walked down a nearby alleyway and hid behind a dustbin. Harry opened the wallet and saw 150 pounds inside. Almost crying out in hapiness Harry took the money and credit cards out and threw the wallet in the dustbin. As he wondered what to buy he realized that he really did need food other than chips. He went to the supermarket and bought a loaf of white bread, some canned vegetables and a battery operated microwave, it was an odd device, small microwaves existed but battery operated? Oh well, as long as it worked. After taking five sets of batteries for the thing he went to pay for his items.

"Okay... this purchase comes to 68 pounds exactly" said the salesgirl at the counter.

Harry handed her the money without speaking.

"Do you need some help getting this back to your house?" asked the salesgirl.

"No ma'am" said Harry

"If you say so... just take a break if it gets too heavy okay?" said the salesgirl.

"Yes ma'am" said Harry in the same tone he always used to deal with people.

As Harry left the store he realized that the girl was right, it did weigh quite a bit. No matter. He went down his alleyway and slowly lowered his purchases into the sewer. Unknown to Harry he was not alone.

* * *

Miranda was following the boy that that had just left the store she worked at, she knew the look on his face and knew that he was an abandoned child, likely an orphan. She followed him and watched as he turned down an alleyway. At first she wondered if it was worth asking her boss to fill in for her but now she knew it was. She watched as the boy lowered his items into....a manhole? He lived in a sewer? Poor boy, she would have to collect him and call the police so he could be sent to an orphanage where he cold be looked after by people who knew how to care for children.

As Miranda approached the boy he went down into the manhole and closed it. She waited a minute thinking whether she should just call the police but then decided to go in herself. She opened the manhole and went down.

* * *

Harry had the feeling that he was being watched, he took his microwave and food and opened the vent quickly. He shoved it all into the vent and crawled in. Replacing the cover he crawled to the other side and shut the shutters so it was completely dark inside of the room. Hoping he was wrong about being followed he didn't move a muscle and almost thought he was safe when he heard something... no... some_one _moving outside his vent.

* * *

Miranda saw that there was light in the sewer and looked around, she saw no signs that anything lived in here at all, not even a rat but she knew he was in here. After all there were no exits other than the manhole. She looked around and saw it. A vent that hadn't been closed properly. She had him!

Opening the vent Miranda started to crawl through, she knew he was in here now because she could see some bags hastily thrown on the floor, as well as a sleeping bag and some candles. Not too bad a set-up really, she had to give him credit for finding a safe place to stay. But it was time he lived among people, safe and happy.

* * *

Harry heard the vent door slide off and let out a small whimper, he knew the tracker had found him and he had nowhere to run. Suddenly the woman from the supermarket appeared after crawling through the vent.

"Come on child, don't be scared, I'm going to take you to live with people who will love you and care for you" said Miranda in the nicest voice she had.

"NO" Harry yelled.

"Excuse me? Don't you want to be loved, cared for?" said Miranda.

"Other people will just use and betray me like Vernon and Petunia and you!" Harry yelled accusingly.

"Are Vernon and Petunia your parents dear? And me? I'm just going to make sure that you're looked after." said Miranda.

But Harry wouldn't budge.

"You're leaving now and you stay away!" yelled Harry.

"Fine dear, I'll leave" said Miranda.

Miranda was throughly upset with this child. Couldn't he see that she had his best interests at heart? She just wanted him to be happy. Just like the other children she had rescued. She crawled back outside and called the police.

"Hello. This is Officer Brown speaking how can we help you?" asked the policeman obviously named Officer Brown.

"Hello, there is a homeless child in the sewers he is in a small room on the other side of a vent and the poor dear needs to be placed somewhere he will be cared sewers are just in an alleyway off the main streets next to the toy store. " said Miranda.

"We'll send a car down to pick him up now. That's three children in one year Miranda, great work." said Officer Brown.

"Thank you officer" said Miranda.

* * *

Gordon Brown was looking forward to a relaxing evening at home when that blasted woman phones with another homeless child for them to send to an orphanage. He was officially annoyed. This child would be going to St. Mary's for daring to interrupt his evening. He got two other officers and they drove to the alley next to the toy store.

Getting out of the Car Gordon and his men walked to the manhole, climbing down they saw that damned woman Miranda smiling at them. He's just through there. Gordon was glad he took some of the smaller officers with him.

"Smith, climb through that vent and get the child, hurry up!" snapped Gordon.

The man named Smith went through the vent and saw the child sitting in a corner shaking. It was very dark in this room but he always could see fairly well in the dark. He didn't waste time with talking and instead grabbed the child and crawled back out of the vent. The child behind him struggled but he was too strong.

Officer Smith crawled back out of the vent with the child behind him.

'So, another homeless child. Thank you Miranda, I'll take care of this now." said Gordon.

"What's going to happen to h-" said Miranda but she was cut off.

"I said that I'll deal with it" said Gordon.

And without another word he left the sewer dragging the child behind him. Gordon got into the car and drove back to the station. Normally you would go through a procedure for dealing with orphaned, abandoned children but he wasn't in the mood. At all.

"Want a drink boy?" he asked.

"No sir" said Harry.

"You need one, drink this" Gordon said putting a hint of a threat into the words.

"N-n-no sir" Harry said, he had heard words like that all too much.

The man then walked over and forced the drink down his throat. As Harry's world went black with unconciousness Gordon smiled. One less problem for him to deal with. He loaded the unconcious Harry into the back of his car and drove away...


	2. Discovery

Harry Potter awoke to a sunset blocked out by the smog of a great number of factories, he tried to imagine where he last was because this was NOT Surrey. Harry noticed a note on his shirt, just laying there on top of his shirt. He picked it up and saw that it was addressed to St Mary's Orphanage. Opening the letter he stared in horror at it.

_To whom it may concern._

_This child is an orphan with no living relatives or named guardians. He was found living inside the sewers in Surrey. Treat him as you would any other child. _

And that was it. Short and to the point as well as sealing his future. This place looked as though it would fall down any second. Briefly considering running away Harry saw that the surrounding streets were narrow, with people hiding in the shadows. After hearing a gunshot in one of the surrounding streets he decided it would not be a good idea to leave without knowing where he was going to go. He would need to know where he was and how to get out of here before he escaped.

Harry picked up the envelope and put the letter back in, after doing this he knocked on the door. After several minutes the door opened slightly and a man looked through.

"What do you want kid?" the man snarled.

"I am apparently going to stay here" said Harry handing him the note.

He opened the note up and took the letter out. After reading it he looked in the envelope and five hindred pound notes fell out. He looked at Harry as if sizing him up and motioned at Harry to follow him. Walking after the man he saw that this place really was a dump. There were holes in the walls, stains, cracks and all sorts of problems in this building. He passed several small children as he followed the short, fat man.

"This is your room here" he said to Harry motioning at a door.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

"It's not really near anyone elses rooms or the main area so you better walk fast, Dining room, lounge room and play rom are all near the lobby. If you have any questions ask someone who gives a shit."

Harry just ignored him and entered the room. It looked as though it hadn't been used in years. Heck, even 50 years wouldn't have surprised him with the way it looked at the moment. Harry went out and found a cleaning supplies cupboard, the only thing left was a brush and some empty bottles.

"This is going to be a long day" sighed Harry.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up from his small bed. It didn't really matter that it was small and dusty. He survived the Dursley's and he would survive here. Leaving his room Harry went right, the same directional that the lobby was in. He had been walking for about five minutes when...

"Hey you! Kid!" yelled a voice.

Harry turned around and saw three children that looked slightly older than him following him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You only got 'ere yesterday didn't you kid? Said one of them.

Harry just turned around and walked away, people were not worth wasting his time on. He had just turned the corner when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I was talkin' to you kid, you show some respect!" said the same person obviously the leader.

Once again Harry turned around to walk off. This time he felt the familiar thud of a fist in his back. Obviously they were resorting to violence. How dare they attack him. Could he not get just one day without someone attacking, frightening, drugging, abducting or beating him? Harry could feel the rage pulsing throuh him when...

BANG! All four of the children went flying. They smashed up against the orphanage walls with a sickening crunch. Harry had absolutely no idea what happened, one minute they were trying to beat him up and the next... they were all smashed against the wall. He ran for it not knowing what had happened. He kept running until he opened a very dusty door and slammed it shut. Turning around Harry saw... books, lots of books. There was no mention of a library by the manager. Then again he didn't speak much, and this place looked too dusty to have been used in years. The same as his room really. It would obviously be a good place to hide from the other students who would certainly label him as a freak now. But what did happen? Harry didn't know. This library may have a book about it though. Surely it could be explained. Harry looked through the shelves and saw a glint of something shiny. It was in one of the corners and it...compelled him to pick it up. Harry touched it and the brick behind it slid away revealing a sheet of paper. Harry was shocked. Today just got stranger and stranger.

_Greetings _

_My name is or rather was, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I was an orphan forced to live here as you no doubt are as well. For you to even be reading this you must have magical power. If you have experienced something unusual happen around you that most likely made you think but I am confirming it. You are a wizard. You will be invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when you turn 11. I have a series of notes around this orphanage about magic, my experiences with it and my thoughts. You will most likely be ridiculed by the other children here and branded as a freak. They are pathetic fools. You are their better in every way._

_There are many different types of magic and you will likely excel in some and struggle in others. These are all the subjects that I am aware of at the time I wrote this letter._

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Defence against the Dark Arts_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Potions_

_Muggle Studies_

_Astronomy_

_Divination_

_Ancient Runes_

_Arithmancy_

_Herbology_

_Necromancy_

_Rituals_

_Dark Arts_

_Blood Magic/Rituals_

_Hogwarts does not teach many of these, in fact the only useful subjects they teach are Charms, Tranfiguration, Defence, Ancient Runes and Potions. In my opinion of course. In a fool like Albus Dumbledore's opinion everything they teach there is useful. Do not trust Albus Dumbledore. At all. _

_You may be doubting me, putting my words up as the beliefs of a bullied child who made a world up to escape the orphanage. You will see._

_My next letter is somewhere inside of room 16. This was my room when I was here and I have left another letter inside of this room. If you find it you can start your training. If not then you are quite simply not worthy of studying my words._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Harry could barely think at this stage in time. Could it be true? Surely not... But how else could he explain what happened in the hallway. He realized that he simply couldn't. It must have been magic. This Tom Marvolo Riddle obviously knew that he was doing. Perhaps it was true. It couldn't be a joke. Nobody would leave such a thing hidden away behind a brick.

Harry made his decision. Find room 16 and find the next note. He had given up on other people entirely now. Though this Tom Marvolo Riddle may be an ally. If he was alive... this note could be a hundred years old. He had to try though. And he didn't need much more than someone saying do not trust for him to not trust someone. Obviously this Albus Dumbledore was not to be trusted.

* * *

Lord Voldemort's soul, deep inside the forests of Albania felt a sensation rush over it. This meant that something he never expected had happened. Someone had found the letter he had left at St. Mary's before he left that place forever. His letter had been read and the curiosity would be spiked. Soon the second one would open. Then the third. By the time this child went to Hogwarts he would already be rooted deep in Voldemorts beliefs, But what had he wrote? It wasn't easy to remember the exact words. They were of course his before his soul was ripped in half, and then in half again many times. He would have to keep an eye on this child. If he ever got a body back that was...

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating just how he could manipulate Neville Longbottom into the perfect warrior to defeat Lord Voldemort. The boy's grandmother had raised him to be a scared, frightened little boy who would be easy to mold in the perfect warrior. He didn't have to be strong enough to beat Voldemort. Surely "the power the Dark Lord knows not" would save him. It was probably best to have Neville as the prophecy child though. He was not sure how Harry would be going at the Dursleys with Vernon and Petunia and honestly, he didn't care. At all. Neville would be the child to focus on. Harry faded into the back of his mind as Albus Dumbledore made plans. Perhaps an obstacle course would be in order for Neville's first year. Nothing too hard.

_*** * ***_

Harry Potter went back to his room and almost laughed when he saw the number 16 on the door. This would be too easy. Tom might have been the last person to sleep in here other then Harry and wouldn't that be ironic.

Looking around at the walls he saw nothing, deciding to check under the bed he found his prize. A floorboard sticking up slightly from the ground with a small light shining inside of it. It was impossible to notice unless you looked directly at it. Opening the letter concealed whithin he started to read.

_Greetings again._

_In reading this letter you have obviously read my first letter otherwise this one would simply have not appeared. I have several things to write about in this letter but first take the book and coins out of the bag under the floorboard._

Reaching back into the floorboard he pulled out a small cloth bag. Looking inside there was a small book titled "A beginners guide to magic" and fifteen large golden coins. Whatever they could be for he had no idea. Perhaps some form of currency? Still Tom might tell him.

_The book introduces magic to you and teaches several basic spells, you will need a wand to use them. The coins are one of three types of coins used in our world. These are the most valuable. There are also silver coins called Sickles and bronze coins called Knuts._

_You will need to decide just what you want to learn before it can be taught to you. If you are afraid pf learning subjects such as the Dark Arts and Necromancy because they sound "evil" then just think. Has anyone in this orphanage been nice to you. I do not know you and can still tell you that you will be laughed at and called a freak by the other people in this place. It is the way of non magical people. They do not deserve to lick our boots. These subjects are those of true power. You will need all the strength you can manage to overcome them._

_This letter is also a portkey, a portkey is an item charmed so that it can transport you to a pre-designated place. The place in question is Diagon Alley. The wizarding shopping centre. It can also take you back here. When you get to Diagon Alley you need to go to Ollivanders. He is a wandmaker and will find the right wand for you. After this you will need to go to Flourish and Blotts. It is a bookstore. You have enough money for one maybe two books. Though prices may have changed from when I wrote this to when you received it. When you wish to activate the portkey just say "morsmordre" while holding the letter. Say this again to get back. Do it in a private place._

Harry knew that the time had come. If magic was real then the letter would take him to a place called Diagon Alley. If not then he really was stuck here.


	3. Exploration

Author Notes: I am intending to keep the time before Harry goes to Hogwarts going for a bit longer so that he can study from Tom's notes. Harry WILL be a dark wizard and WILL not care about people. I suppose that makes it an evil Harry story. Don't like Evil Harry? Don't read. I'm also not sure whether Harry will serve Voldemort or a Voldemort taken from one of the Horcruxes. I'm leaning towards Diary Tom.

Chapter 3: Exploration

"MORSMORDRE"

After saying this the letter shone bright blue for a second before Harry felt like he was being squashed down a tight tube. He couldn't breath when it stopped Harry opened his eyes and looked around. It was impossible. It was amazing. It was... magic.

Diagon Alley was full of of magic, magical things and magical people. Posters were moving people were talking about something called "Quidditch" while looking at broomsticks which seemed to fly. People were waving their wands and casting spells everywhere. It really was real. Tom wasn't lying. Harry was in shock and just wandered down the street until he remembered that he had to go somewhere... checking the letter he saw that it was Ollivanders. But where was that... seeing a massive white building in the distance he decided to go towards it.

Just as he approached one of the shops on the corner he saw it. Ollivanders. Entering the small shop he saw that most of it was dusty and there seemed to be no service desk. As he was about to speak an elderly man swung out on a ladder towards him.

"Yes?" the man asked

"I am here to buy a wand sir" Harry asked

"You do look slightly young..." said the man

"No matter, my name is Ollivander and if you will kindly step over here we can find a wand for you" said Ollivander

Harry said nothing but warily stepped towards Ollivander. He watched as a tape measure picked itself up and started measuring him. Ollivander was looking at a piece of paper before he went and got a stack of small boxes.

"Take the wand and give it a wave" said Ollivander impatiently

Harry did so but it was taken away shortly after.

"Obviously not this one" said Ollivander.

Harry tried another wand and it also didn't work. After trying wands for an hour Ollivander told him that he had narrowed it down to being a mahogany wand over 8 and a half inches long. Ollivander gave him a new stack of wands and he tried them one by one. Pulling out a rather dark looking wand he gave it a wave. Silver, black and green sparks flew into the air and Harry felt a warmth in his arm and Ollivander clapped.

"This wand has chosen you, it is a rather... dark wand so do make sure you only use light magic please; we wouldn't want you to be corrupted by it's power now would we" said Ollivander sounding slightly worried.

"No matter, 10 and a half inches, blackened mahogany, basilisk fang and dementor cloth" said Ollivander.

"That will be seven galleons if you please"

"Here you are sir, thank you" said Harry as he handed over the money.

"Goodbye.... Harry Potter" Ollivander whispered.

Harry left the store and was walking back down the street and thinking about his life's direction. He was a wizard now and he needed to learn. Seeing the book store he entered.

After browsing through the shelves he found a book on defensive magic along with one on the history of the dark arts that he picked up. Taking them to the counter the man looked surprised at having a child in his store who actually looked as though he wanted to read.

"Those two only? Six galleons" the shopkeeper said.

Harry silently handed the money over and left. He was tempted to steal another book but thought about it. This was a world full of magic. Surely they had some way of preventing shoplifting. If only he could ask Tom...

Walking down the street he briefly glanced at several of the other shops when he saw a raffle stand. The prize was a beginners potion kit. Tickets were two sickles each. Harry decided to buy a ticket so that he could hopefully win something instead of stealing or using given money for it. After buying the ticket and looking in disgust at the mans look of pity after saying that he lived at an orphanage he left.

After Harry had found a small alleyway he picked up the letter in his pocket and whispered "Morsmordre".

* * *

As soon as Harry arrived back at the orphanage he put his supplies inside of the space under the floorboard and collapsed onto the bed. It was a long day and he still couldn't believe it. All that magical... stuff. But it was real and it always had been. Now it was time to learn. He fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lord Voldemort felt the sensation again... twice in fact. The first time it signified that the child had opened the second letter and the second time indicated the portkey had been activated two times. Now the letters second half would appear. He knew that this child would need to be taken care of soon. Whether killed for his possible power, brought into his ranks or... perhaps raised as Voldemorts heir or second in command. Not straight out though. He would not allow himself to be seen in this weak state if he wanted the child as an ally. Perhaps... Lucius still had the diary. He was looking at notes written from his 16 year old self. Why not his Horcrux. It was a risk. But leaving it with Lucius was a risk too. Especially now that he thought Voldemort was dead.

He had made his decision. The diary would be placed inside the orphanage library and his next note would be modified so that it gave instructions on how to find the diary. This host of his... Quirrell would surely be able to convice Malfoy, if not then he would. It would be interesting to find out how this turned out. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up rather early the next day, not by choice of course. There was someone banging on his door. Rather loudly. As though they were trying to break it. Though knowing how people reacted around him. They likely were. Sighing he walked over and opened it up.

He had to jump backwards to escape the fist that appeared where his face was only a second before. The person ran into the room and swung his fist a lot further back than necessary and let it loose. Ducking under it again he decided he would go on the offensive. He ducked under another swing and shoved his knee into the groin of his opponent. It worked. The scream he let loose indicated that it did anyway.

Harry just stared at the pathetic... thing in front of him and grabbed his shirt. After dragging the child out of his room he locked the door and sat down. Why was everyone out to get him. Why him! Surely someone else could be the freak for just one day... but no. He was going to overcome this. He would study magic!

Picking up his book on beginners magic he started to read.

Four hours later

After Harry had finished the first five chapters of the book, explaining the branches of magic in detail and magical culture he had a half and half opinion. He was very interested in magic itself but the culture was revoltingly... revolting. Everything seemed wrong with it. If the purebloods had more power shouldn't they get the most rights? And why would anyone, ANYONE want muggle culture integrated with wizarding culture. From his experience muggles should be removed. They were hopelessly violent and even the ones who thought they were helping people were really ruining their lives. Like that shopkeeper who got him placed here. She thought what she was doing was the right thing. But it damn well wasn't her business. And he had been doing fine in the sewers. Though in a way he felt like thanking her. He wouldn't have found Tom's letters without her... speaking of which.

Tom's Letter!

He had said there would be more. He didn't remember anything about a third hiding spot. Maybe he missed something in the second letter. Opening the letter he saw more writing had appeared.

_You must have been to Diagon Alley then, if the portkey wasn't activated twice this wouldn't have appeared. I do hope you used those galleons well. Now about your wand. If it was short such as under seven inches it likely is not very strong. If it has unicorn hair or anything covered in pheonix tears then it is a light wand. Pheonix feathers are different. They take on the characteristics of the wand owner allowing you to chose your own path. Anything that seems to be from a dark creature such as a snake, lethifold, werewolf, dementor or anything similar is a dark core. Your wand is dark. Congratulations._

_If you got a light wand then my teachings quite frankly are not of much use to you. You see I am a dark wizard. I study the dark arts and rituals mostly thought am skilled with most magics. My notes will teach you dark magic. Books will teach you pretty much anything else. If you have a wand with a pheonix feather core or anything from a creature that is not light or dark you can continue to study from me and you will be powerful. Same goes for a dark wand. Though with a dark wand you may explore the secrets of Necromancy. Hopefully you got books relating to magical studies and/or history. Read them and memorize the spells. Do NOT use the wand until you have removed the tracker that all wands have on them. If you do then you will be charged by the ministry. I shall teach you how to remove it in my next letter. It is somewhere in the basement under the orphanage. Your lessons begin soon._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

This was interesting. Tom said that the ministry of magic put something to track you on the wand. He had a dark wand and it was strong if he had read the letter correctly. Good, he had a good potential for greatness. He would also need to find the basement soon. It too was likely to be old and abandoned, hopefully it was not filled in. With newfound inspiration. Harry picked his book back up and started to read.

* * *

Lord Voldemort or rather Professor Quirrell (He was accepted as defense against the dark arts teacher two days ago) walked up to the front gate of Malfoy Manor. Usually it would be impossible to pass even the front gate without Malfoy knowing unless you were keyed into the wards. Malfoy family members were keyed into the wards. So was anyone with a dark mark. As he knocked on the front door of the house he heard a shuffle inside. The door opened but the wards were still in place. Even someone with a dark mark had to knock on the doors first. Except Lord Voldemort. Still, it was polite and for once he had to be polite.

"How did ou get through the front wards?" demanded Lucius Malfoy who was standing at the door.

"Think, Malfoy, think" said Quirrell.

"There is only one... no... you were a death eater weren't you. What do you want?" demanded Luciius.

"The Dark Lord entrusted something to you years ago Lucius and he wants it back." said Quirrell calmly.

"The Dark Lord? He is dead, that Longbottom child killed him. And the Dark Lord entrusted me with many things." said Lucius regaining his composure

"I grow tired of listening to you Lucius" said Quirrell as he stepped through the wards into Malfoy Manor.

"No... you must be him. Nobody else can get through those wards except Malfoy family members and the Dark Lord." said Lucius losing his composure again.

"Yes I indeed am" said Voldemort speaking from the back of Quirrell's head"

"I require the book I entrusted you with years ago. The diary. Bring it to me"

"Of course, My Lord. I am sorry for ever doubting it was you" said Lucius.

Voldemort waited for Lucius not worried about how long he was taking as it was an indication of how safe he kept the book. Lucius finally returned holding his first Horcrux. He still deserved a crucio for not believing him first up but that could wait.

"Here is the diary my lord, if I can be of use in any other way please l-" said Lucius as he was cut off

"We shall see, that will be all for now Lucius" said Voldemort as he walked to the edge of the Manor.

Voldemort reached the end of the anti-apparition wards and thought about what he was going to do. Entrust his Horcrux to a child. But it had to be done. It was almost as though the last spot of humanity he had didn't want this child to go through the hell he did at St Mary's. He had come too far to give the diary back to Lucius. Making his decision final. Voldemort apparated away.

* * *

Harry woke up. It was dark. Quite dark in fact. But that lead him to the question of why he had woken up. Then he remembered a brief crack in a room close to his. It was more a pop than anything. He brushed it off as one of the orphanages foolish children before settling back into his bed. Then it happened again five minutes later. How odd. If it happened again he would possibly be worried. Passing his hand over his wand to make sure it was still there he thought of the magic he had learned today. Defense spells especially. He soon fell back asleep.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was pleased with himself. He had placed the book inside the library and changed the letter in the basement. It wasn't like he would never find the other letters. The diary could tell him where they were after all. It would be rather interesting to find out just how the child responded to the diary. Not that he would know... not yet.


	4. Education

Author Notes: I believe that I will skip a period in time after Harry has found the diary and then write the scene in which he recieves the Hogwarts letter and then proceeds back to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. And about the small amount of Dumbledore bashing earlier in the story. The scene has no real importance to the story other thn to set up Dumbledore being a manipulative person. Although reviews mean nothing to me it is at the least an indicator of how many have read and enjoyed the story. I have read stories where the Author Notes and the end say something along the lines of "Want to see what happens next? 10 reviews is the price"... pathetic.

_________________________________________________

Harry Potter woke up to the sight of rain coming through his broken window. What a nice start to the day. After getting up he proceeded to get dressed and find the basement. He couldn't tell ask anyone, but the orphanage had quite a lot of space to search through. Starting his search near the library seemed like the best course of action at the time.

After an hour or two of searching he found it. A small door under a broken staircase. It lead downstairs into something similar to a bomb shelter. It was not all that large and had only a small light that thankfully still worked. Now where would Tom put the letter...

It was certainly in here somewhere but where was this hiding spot. Thinking back to the previous letters Harry decided that Tom liked to hide things underground. But the entire basement was underground. Under the basement then? It was worth a shot. Harry checked the room all over until he saw it. A snake carved into the wall. Surely there was nobody else who would carve it in there. Harry traced the snake with his fingers surprisingly it made a hissing noise and the brick it was carved on fell out.

Harry eagerly picked up the letter inside but looked at the envelope. There was some sort of... mark on there. A skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth actually. Odd... he opened the envelope and started to read.

_Reader_

_This is my third letter. It is also a training manual of sorts. There are all of my school books from Hogwarts as well as a volume filled with my personal notes on many spells. You will be learning from these. When you receive your Hogwarts letter make sure that you know all of the things I outline here._

_Beginners Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence and Herbology.  
_

_If you know these then you will be able to use an entire year at Hogwarts for studying more important things. Such as the dark arts. I expect you to learn this by yourself and once you have you will be ready to begin learni-_

Here the writing changed, as though the ink was fresher and it had replaced the original writing. He didn't know what to make of it but continued to read.

_Learning from my personal diary which has been inprinted with my memories and which you will be able to write in as though I myself was writing back. Because in a way, I will be. The diary is inside the library. In the emcyclopedia of cooking letter J. Find it and write._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_  
_At the end of the letter the snake-skull was drawn again and Harry was actually excited. He might just get a chance to talk to the real Tom. Well write to him anyway but even that was a good thing. He ran back up the stairs and then slowed down and made sure that nobody could possibly hear him before entering the library. After he had looked around the shelves and saw no sign of the encyclopedia of cooking. He knew it had to be there but this was something he could not wait for. Harry looked around desperately before feeling something hit him in the back of the head.

"Who the hell do you think you are hitting me AGAIN?" Harry all but yelled at the person who was.... not there.

Looking around Harry saw it. The encyclopedia of cooking colume J. Did he use magic to do this without realizing it? Maybe...

He opened the book up and there it was... a small diary. Certainly not an impressive looking book by any means but... the small leather journal FELT rather than looked impressive. And when it came down to it that was more important than the outside impression. Opening the book he saw nothing inside, empty, comletely blank. Tom's letter instructed him to write in it though didn't it. For that he would need a pen... or quill and inkpot.

Harry went back to his room intending on taking one from the lobby when it got dark when he heard a knock on the door. Ignoring it he opened his Dark Arts history book to the introduction chapter and started to read. This would be a very interesting subject.... Surely there would be some kind of practical knowle-

He heard the knock again.

"Kid? Kid? You still alive in there? 'aint seen you for days and a death is not a good thing to have at any place. Get your ass out here or say something brat!" said the voice of the orphanage owner from outside the door.

Harry decided to reply to the fool.

"I am alive. Will that be all? If so then leave." said Harry calmly.

"Who are you to talk to me like that kid? Do you want a beating? Open the fuckin' door now! It's time you found out just WHO is in charge here." screamed the man.

Harry actually got worried. The man meant what he said and surely would do it.

"You have five seconds to get out here or I kick the door down." screamed the man.

This was bad. If the door was broken then the other children could "get" him at their leisure. Analyzing his options he hid the book and opened the door.

As soon as he did he felt it. A fist. A hand around his throat. A kick. A throw. Screaming. Yelling. The entire treatment minus the belt. This was no different to what those monsters did to him at the Dursleys. Surely he would not receive many beatings though, it was just not s-

Then everything went black.

* * *

Lord Voldemort felt two more twitches as that day. One for the letter being found. Another for the diary being found. If only all his plans went this well. He had identified the child and checked his power levels. He had a great, great potential. In fact. He had the required skills to become a Necromancer. Something that he, LORD VOLDEMORT had to work for. For if you were not born naturally with the ability to be a Necromancer you needed to earn the right. "Earning the right" meant that he had to personally kill over a thouand people. It seemed rather... expensive but he did it. And he still only really managed to create inferi. Though that in itself was worth the deaths of all thousand of the people.

But that was simply a bonus in the case that he decided to recruit the child. What surprised him is that the child was one Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter... one of two children that he had to kill to remove that blasted prophecy. But he had no doubts that Longbottom was the prophecy child. Not anymore. If he could have Potter... well a Necromancer like him would certainly be a valuable addition to his Death Eaters. He had read the boys mind. It was very dark... his thoughts were very similar to his own really. He just had a natural lack of sympathy, mercy and kindness. He really was amazing. Now if only he could get the Philosophers Stone back and get a blasted body!

* * *

Harry woke up roughly three hours after his beating. All in all it went rather smoothly. The man scored a hit to the back of his neck which rendered him unconsious and that was that. But not before Harry stole the pen off his back pocket. Harry limped over to his bed and took out Tom's diary. He decided to start with names.

"_My name is Harry Potter" he wrote._

"_Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle" appeared on the page._

"_How did you find this diary" appeared as the other words faded._

"_I found this diary inside the library at St. Mary's orphanage following instructions from the letters you wrote." He wrote back._

"_How interesting, I imagine that you wish for instruction?" _

"_Yes I do, in the Dark arts actually." Harry wrote._

"_I will do this in exchange for one thing" _

"_Name your condition" wrote Harry._

"_You assist me in anything that I ask for assistance with, give me reports on Hogwarts for you surely will be going there. And I also wish to draw of of your magical power so that I can emerge from this diary when I need to." _

"_That is quite a lot more than one thing but, I accept"_

"_Good, now assuming that you followed the letters and have a wand, the first step to removing the ministry tracking charm is...."_

And so the training began.

_______________________

Author Notes: This chapter was mainly about introducing Tom and filling in some more information. Not very eventful but the next chapter may make up for that. I have also changed my options to allow anonymous reviews as suggested by a reviewer.


	5. Abilities

Author Notes: This is the last chapter before I shove Harry onto the train , his Potions skills as mentioned before will be manifested in this chapter also.

_________________________________________________

It had been six months since Harry Potter had first found Tom Riddle's Diary. In that time he had grown much more powerful and with Tom's advice he knew as much as any Hogwarts third year. And that was just what they teach there. He had been learning all kinds of Dark Magic that he was quite willing to use on any and everyone. He cared even less about people than before. And he had just received his letter inviting him to Hogwarts. For him at least, things were looking up. The orphanage residents gave him no trouble anymore and he devoted all his time to studying. Potions was fast becoming his favourite subject.

As Harry walked to his desk to pick up a box of kneazle hairs for the potion he was making (He had won the raffle that he entered on his first trip to Diagon Alley) he thought about the direction his life had taken since arriving here. It seemed as though the experiences in the sewers and the Dursley's were someone else's life now because he could not imagine being that weak. Tom had taught him all sorts of things, one of the most useful (for the moment) was how he could make money. He had gone through several options before Tom had enough strength to leave the diary and examine his potions work which was "one of the best examples of potions work he had ever seen". Considering Tom lived in a book this was not really surprising but he did have memory's. Since then he had sold his potions when he needed to make money.

He had also been taught how to navigate Knockturn alley without being attacked or mugged. It was rather easy, there was a sign they all knew that proved they were not to be preyed on because well... simply knowing it was good enough. This was something that he definitely liked knowing.

And now he had his Hogwarts letter, Tom had given him some advice about the list. He said that it was all the lowest quality available so that the school appeared cheaper and that it would be best to get better quality items such as steel-reinforced dragonhide rather than just dragonhide which was useless against many strong potions and spells. He just followed Tom's advice because he didn't really know all the intricate details about the items.

The latest thing that was brought up was advice to go for a blood and skills test at Gringotts. He was wondering if it was a good idea, Tom simply insisted on it and usually that meant it was worth doing.

Looking at his potion Harry saw it was in the "wait eight and a half hour" phase. This made the decision easier, he picked up the letter he kept under his bed and then said the word that he had become all too familiar with. "MORSMORDRE."

After arriving at Diagon Alley Harry walked straight up to the front doors of Gringotts and asked the goblin where you get your blood tested. He pointed him to the chamber on the left of the main hall and so he entered the room. Seeing a large bowl on top of a pillar in the centre of the room made his curiosity peak and he walked up to it. A goblin entered at that moment and examined him. He seemed satisfied.

"Cut the centre of your palm with the blade there over the bowl." instructed the goblin

Harry warily did this and when nothing happened he looked puzzled at the goblin. But the goblin was not looking back, he was examining the walls which he now saw were covered in symbols. There were hundreds of them, even some on the roof and floor.

The goblin was looking around the room and writing something on a piece of parchment.

After ten minutes the goblin spoke.

"It seems that you have thirteen abilities that you were naturally born with." eight of these are from the Common category, one is from the Forbidden category, one from the Elemental, two from the Healing category and one from the Ancient category."

Harry nodded as the goblin continued.

"It seems that you have a rather large amount of abilities, I'm rather impressed in fact, this is the largest that I've seen since Neville Longbottom, the Boy who Lived was here. His were all healing abilities except one we at Gringotts found rather amusing. I'm not at liberty to tell you what it was but most of his "natural healing abilities" only showed up dimly and some were bright orange indicting that they were not natural at all." said the goblin dryly

"I doubt I should have told you that, however make what you will of it. Your ability sheet is ready. Here you are." said the goblin as he handed Harry his sheet. It had his name up the top which he imagined must have been gathered from the blood since he certainly did not tell anyone here his name.

As Harry left Gringotts he saw someone interesting, Neville Longbottom himself entering the bank. He heard snatches of their conversation as he walked past.

"... lle, stay away from him, he's probably one of those pureblood fanatics who just wants to trick you into learning the Dark Arts, I can see it in his face." said a large woman he presumed to be Neville's mother.

Sneering at them, Harry left the bank and found a nice alley to portkey back to the orphanage.

After Harry got home he looked at the envelope that the goblin had handed him.

_Results of Mr Harry James Potter's Blood Abilities Test (BAT)_

_Thank you for choosing Gringotts for your BAT. Your results:13 abilities_

_Common Abilities:8_

_Animagus_

_Natural Potions expert_

_Slight natural Transfiguration ability_

_Wandless magic (Slight)_

_Natural Silent Mage_

_Natural "Notice-me-not" chamr_

_Small metamorphmagus abilities (colour change only)_

_Unusual LACK of any Divination skill._

_Forbidden Abilities: 1_

_Natural Necromancer_

_Elemental Abilities: 1_

_Shadow Mage_

_Healing Abilities: 2_

_Harder skin_

_Faster cell regeneration_

_Ancient Abilities: 1_

_Tomb magics_

_We hope you continue to use Gringotts for your banking and testing._

Now wasn't this interesting... Harry was glad to note his large amount of abilities especially Necromancy and the animagus one but that wasn't nearly as interesting as the last item on the list... Tomb Magics... he hadn't even heard of them, they sounded Dark in nature but... Tom would know, he always seemed to know this sort of thing. He got up ready to walk over to the diary when.

"Well, well isn't that a rather interesting amount of abilities." said a voice.

"Well Tom I was actually about to ask you about it but it seems you came out of the diary to talk to me... it must be important then..." said Harry ot the apparition of Tom standing next to him.

"Yes it is a rather interesting ability" said Tom.

"You mean Tomb Magics? What exactly ARE Tomb Magics?" asked Harry.

"To be honest I'm not really sure, I heard a reference to them one when I was in Egypt but you needed to be born with the ability so it was useless to me." replied Tom.

"I don't suppose you know how I can find out what they are?" asked Harry who was shocked that Tom actually didn't know

"Did you ask the Gringotts goblins? They may know... though I suppose Egypt would be a good place to start looking for the information considering that I heard the name there and it's full of tombs." said Tom

"It's a shame I have no time to find out really, tommorow is the first day at Hogwarts and I need to be prepared for it." said Harry looking irritated

"Maybe I can check the restricted section while we're there, I have enough power to manipulate the physical so why not?" asked Tom

"Yes, Lets do that then..." said Harry.

After that Tom vanished back into the diary as Harry prepared to go to bed, after all todays events he was rather tired, and had a lot of things to contemplate.

_______________________________________

Author Note: I don't think I did a bad job with this chapter true it's rather short but I think the quality makes up for it. It's mostly to tie people over until I'm awake enough to write the rather important scene involving the start of Hogwarts. My thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea to do the whole "blood test thing". When I read it though and "Blood Abilities Test" was there I noticed the starts of each word were an animal so in true Harry Potter fashion, named it that way. Henceforth BAT.


	6. Truth

Author Notes: I was reading the reviews and I noticed that someone reminded me that they wanted a lineage test, so did I but I... forgot. Don't worry I'll find a solution to it. Anyway to that other reviewer I'm not going to be making him heir of all the founders, Merlin, two hundred and eighty three other strong guys who kick ass and another five family's to go with that. He wont really be heir of anything important like that. I stop reading most stories if that happens. I want Harry to make his own fortune not have it handed to him. That is something I have read before. He always gets it given to him by someone or other. I think you might enjoy what happened to the Potter fortune as well. Harry wont.

________________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter's first day of Hogwarts had a bad start, he woke up to a horrific storm. Rain, thunder, wind, lightning and hail. His carefully repaired window was bending in under the pressure of the wind and it wasn't even light yet. Though in some ways he liked it better when it was dark. Running over to the stack of clothes he left on the desk he put them on as fast as he could and started to bottle his carefully brewed potion.

This potion was a rather difficult one to make but it would be worth it. He still did not like the orphanage much and they had taken to trying to beat him up as soon as he left his rooms now. He didn't mind because he seldom left his rooms anyway because if he needed food Diagon or Knockturn were faster and better quality. He however did not forgive the fist to the face he had received last week when Tom had told him to seal off the basement so they could use it as a training place if necessary and he had left the room only to be punched in the face.

No that would not do at all. He was going to be slipping this potion into the orphanage food and water supplies so that they all felt sick for the next month or so. Oh and boils would start to appear as well. The owner would never call a doctor because he simply was terrified that the orphanage would be shut down. And that would be his downfall.

Harry smirked as he left his room and walked into the dark hallway which was also creaking under the weight of the storm and he walked for the first time in a month to the kitchens. Harry saw the pantry and got a vial of the potion out. He placed it on the shelf and retrieved his wand.

"Incendio" he whispered

A small flame appeared on the shelf, Harry placed the vial on top of it. The potion was evaporating into the air and part A was a success. Harry extinguished the flame and walked to the pipe where all the water entered from. He got another vial out and emptied it into the water supply.

Harry was successfully cheered up now that all their food and drink were poisoned. He discovered himself that evaporating the potion made it work more efficiently and you got more use for the amount that you made. It was one of his most useful discoveries.

Once he had arrived back at his small room he saw that it was all packed. How odd... Tom never actually would pack his stuff for him... Not without a reason.

"Tom... may I ask why you packed my things? It seems rather friendly for you to be doing" said Harry speaking into the air.

Tom Riddle appeared next to Harry.

"Because this letter was dropped off by a Gringotts owl while you were off poisoning the food and drink they provide at this establishment." said Tom dryly

"I'm not fooled by your getting out of that explanation, however the letter may have something important inside so I'll let it go for now." said Harry as he picked up the letter

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Due to your large amount of abilities specifically your Ancient skill we at Gringotts have done an analysis on your lineage and the vaults under your control. It is company policy to send you a copy of the results under Section AB-9 of the lineage guidelines._

_You are heir to these families:_

_Potter_

_Slytherin  
Pharanos_

_Your Vaults: _

_Potter Trust Fund_

_Pharanos_

_We at Gringotts feel the need to explain these circumstances to you. In the Potters will it was stated that if you, Harry James Potter were the subject of a certain prophecy you would receive the Potter fortune to help defeat Voldemort. However, if Neville Longbottom was the subject of the prophecy then he would be given the entire Potter Vaults contents minus one thousand galleons so that he could defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. The one thousand galleons has been put into a new vault called the Potter trust fund for their son Harry James Potter if he survived their death. It was confirmed by Albus Dumbledore that Neville Longbottom was the subject of the prophecy in question and therefore receives the Potter fortune. In short, this means you have no claim on the Potter vaults apart from your one thousand galleon vault._

_You also have no claim to the next vault. Slytherin is indeed an ancient family with one of the largest sums of money at Gringotts however this vault has already been claimed by one Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Harry nearly dropped the letter in shock after reading this but Tom seemed unsurprised. He pointed at the last section of the letter and Harry decided to finish it before confronting Tom.

_The last vault of Pharanos is controlled by the Egyptian branch of Gringotts but we have a statement of the total amount of galleons inside of the vault. The vault is also said to contain a large number of ancient books as well as artifacts. Pharanos' vault was not built under Gringotts. It was built deep under a pyramid in the northwest of Egypt. As his will specified you are the thirteenth heir in his line therefore you receive the vault and pyramid._

_Statement:_

_Potter Trust vault: 1000 galleons (no interest applied ot this vault)._

_Pharanos: 642 galleons, various artifacts.._

_Thank you for choosing Gringotts as your bank._

Why did he always receive this sort of information when he was feeling happy, his good mood vanished as he turned on Tom.

"So you claimed the Slytherin vaults?" accused Harry

"Yes, yes I did." replied Tom sounding bored.

"Why? I didn't know you had a claim on them... To be honest I didn't even know you were pureblood" said Harry

"You don't even know who I am do you? You have no idea at all. You wouldn't even know who YOU are without me!" yelled Tom who was angered by the pureblood comment.

"No I wouldn't, so tell me then, who are you?" asked Harry who remained calm

"You would have heard of me I think, as Lord Voldemort" said Tom smugly

"You, how are you Voldemort I was under the impression that he was dead." said Harry who was wondering about Tom's sanity

"I am a piece of him, the sixteen year old piece actually. Placed in a diary. That is the truth and you must not tell anybody. I am not sure whether I should tell you this but.. over these months you have reminded me more and more of myself. I will give you the story." said Tom.

Harry stared at him waiting. Tom walked over and picked up his wand.

"Watch"

Tom then traced out the letters of his name in the air and then with a wave of Harry's wand they moved into "I am Lord Voldemort".

"As you can see I am indeed Lord Voldemort although not the one that almost destroyed the wizarding world. No I am a piece of him so to speak but I believe that insanity got to him. I will tell you why I think that soon. You see my family was the last remaining one with Slytherin blood. Or so we thought. There actually was a branch of the family that moved to Egypt eight hundred years ago. Anyway, my mother was a pureblood but she decided to... breed with a filthy muggle who lived near them. This resulted in her pregnancy which resulted in... me. She died in childbirth and Her father and brothers also died some time later on. I was the last remaining heir of Slytherin. Or so I thought. I decided to claim the vault and the seventy eight million galleons inside. Slytherin kept no artifacts inside of this vault. He instead hid his artifacts and journals inside various other places. Such as the Chamber of secrets at Hogwarts..." began Tom.

"So you have seventy eight million galleons at your disposal?" asked Harry in awe

"It's likely that Voldemort spent most of it on his war efforts." said Tom

"Anyway, that's how I claimed the Slytherin vault." said Tom

"I would also like to tell you something else but I need a wizards oath that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you" said Tom.

"Okay then... I, Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that I will not disclose in anyway to anyone what Tom Marvolo Riddle is about to say to me without his direct permission." said Harry

"So mote it be" finished Tom.

"Now the first thing I'm going to tell you is that I am not a memory. I am a soul fragment placed in this diary. Also called a Horcrux. I believe that Voldemort made seven as I... or he was planning to when he made me. This will explain to you why I believe that Voldemort is so insane now. When he made me he tore his soul in half leaving half in the diary and half in his body. So he had a half a soul left. When he made the next one he put a half of his remaining soul into another object leaving him with a quarter of his total soul. Then an eighth. Then a sixteenth. And it kept going that way. Eventually he would have so little soul left inside him that he was bound to insane. I am the largest complete soul fragment left. So really, I am the real Voldemort and he isn't. If I could gather up all the Horcruxes he made and then do a ritual to reform them into me I could be a complete person again. " said Tom

"This is a lot to take in at once you realize? My only companion also killed my parents... sort of. Although to be honest I don't care that you killed them. I never knew them and they gave my money to that damned Longbottom. I'm in some ways glad they died now." said Harry

"I'm glad we sorted that out, I was worried about how I would tell you, you could try to destroy me and that would be a tragedy." said Tom who looked slightly more relaxed now

"Now, about Pharanos, you must have got your Slytherin blood from that family. The branch of Slytherin who went to Egypt must have joined with them." said Tom

"I imagine that's where I got the Tomb Magics from then, but why wait for the thirteenth heir? Nonetheless I'm glad to have it. I imagine that his vault has the information on the magics..." said Harry

"I suppose so, by the way it's nine thirty you know. We were talking for hours." said Tom dryly

"Shit! I need to get ready and go" said Harry who lost his calm facade and jumped up from where he was sitting

"Relax, I did the packing" said Tom

"Oh yeah... Well, let's go then." said Harry looking relieved

Tom nodded and then vanished back into the diary. Harry put the diary in his jacket pocket and prepared to tell the manager that he was leaving. He didn't even know the mans name. He left his room for the last time this year and went to the managers office.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Hearing a sickly sort of moaning he entered the room.

The manager had collapsed in a pile of his own vomit, likely a result of Harry's potion and he had to resist laughing at the pathetic man. Muggles simply were not worth the effort really.

"Excuse me, I will be leaving the orphanage for the the rest of this year and most of next year. Please keep away from my room as you wont be able to enter anyway

." said Harry

And then he left.

_________________________________________________

Author Notes: I must apologize for yet again not putting him on the train but I needed him to know just who tom really is as well as set some more of the plot up. As you can see he obviously will be on the train next chapter and that's what I'm looking forward to writing. Sorry about the massive text block but it was necessary. And Harry being another Slytherin Heir wont have much to do with the story. Except a way for him to know Parseltongue and make Tom explain who he is. I made the name Pharanos up on the spot but I think I may have read it somewhere. Not sure. Anyway his pyramid will contain Tomb Magics books and so on. Nearly at Hogwarts so don't worry.


	7. Sorting

Author Notes: First of all let me say that yes there are answers to all of the little information gaps that haven't been worked on yet. But Harry doesn't know them yet so neither do you. Be patient. Also Harry finally goes to Hogwarts this chapter. Someone asked if would be romance in the story. I will say it again. This story will never, EVER have any relationships between Harry and anyone male or female. I hate romance in stories and in real life...

Of course if anyone knows of any good Dark/Evil Harry stories that have no romance and are above 50,000 words a PM would be nice...

________________________________________________________________________________

Kings Cross was a stupid place to put the Hogwarts Express at. Really... A muggle train station? What were they thinking... nonetheless he would just have to accept it. As Harry Potter walked towards Platorm 9 and three quarters he saw a family walking past with too many children and shocking red hair. They seemed like wizards but it was actually quite hard to tell until one of them walked past him all but shouting "Platform nine and three quarters this way!". Really, would they stop to think that muggles could hear. Probably not, they were likely Gryffindors. The youngest boy turned around and looked at him as he passed. Harry simply sneered at him and started to walk faster.

When he finally reached the platform he stopped and checked his luggage. As he was doing so the family of red heads walked straight in front of him and one of them actually RAN at the platform!

That was unacceptable. Talk about not drawing attention, were they Mudbloods? Probably, Tom introduced him to that word around a month ago and he found it a good insult to use on anyone. If on an actual Mudblood well... it was true. On a Pureblood it showed that you thought they were acting like a muggleborn.

Once the red haired family had passed (one of them actually was smart enough to casually walk along the side of it and then duck into the wall) he simply walked up to the wall and then slid through it when nobody was looking.

The train station was... packed. Obviously it was quite popular for children to say goodbye to their famiy's. The large red Hogwarts Express was waiting at the station and wasting no time, he got in. Walking down the isles proved that there were too many compartments for the amount of people going to the school. There were quite a lot of empty ones with only a few actually having anyone in them. The people inside seemed to be sitting by unifrom colours alhough there were people with muggle clothing sitting with other people wearing muggle clothes. Houses must more here than even the books could explain.

Harry found a small, dark compartment near the back of the train and sat inside of it. He locked the door and then got out a book he had been interested in for quite some time. _The art of brewing_ by one Severus Snape. He knew Snape was a teacher at the school and obviously he taught potions but from the sounds of the book he was rather anti social. That suited him fine.

* * *

Harry woke up inside of a train... it took him a moment to realize that he was on the Hogwarts Express and exactly what woke him up. Then he heard it.

"_Please change into your school robes. We have five minutes to go before we reach Hogsmeade."_

As Harry changed he heard voices outside his compartment.

"...Just leave Neville alone Malfoy, he's ten times the wizard you are." shouted a very loud person

"Of course he is, ten times the failure anyway. But I can't waste time on... you. Bye Weasel, Scarface." said another aristocratic, arrogant voice.

Harry thought about this and decided he would need to remember that Neville Longbottom and... Malfoy were enemies. It might be useful one day to know that after all. If he could just sta...

"_We have arrived at Hogsmeade, please leave your trunks on the train they will be taken to the castle seperately." _

...Leave your belongings on a train? Who would actually do that? Still he couldn't make a scene about it or else they would brand him as a rulebreaker and watch him. Harry decided on the best course of action by simply retrieving all his belongings and shrinking them before placing them in a pocket. Problem solved.

As he left the train he saw a monstrous man standing in the distance waving at the train. Was this guy some sort of half-breed? He planned on leaving a large amount of distance between the... man and himself but when he started to yell something about first years he realized it was sadly going to be impossible.

"Firs' years. Firs' years this way." shouted the man

Harry carefully walked over to the back of the line keeping far away from the man who reminded him of Vernon. The group began to walk. Eventually they reached a lake. Hogwarts castle could be seen from the edge and it was amazing. No, more like breathtaking. It had to be the largest place Harry had ever seen. It was at least a hundred times Larger than the orphanage. Probably a thousand. Maybe even two thousand...

The man told them all to get into a series of small boats lined up against the shore of the lake. Harry got into the boat furthest way from the rest of the students and then watched as three people came towards him. They missed five competely empty boats and then sat inside of his boat. Keeping still Harry got ready to pick up his wand.

"So... may I ask who you are?" asked the smallest boy with the blond hair and the arrogant sneer

Harry thought about the pros and cons of answering. If he answered he would likely be left alone for a longer period of time. If he didn't they would take it as disrespect.

"Harry Potter" Harry replied sounding bored

"Oh really? Well as far as I know you're only a half-blood. That makes you inferior to me. What do you have to say about that?" asked the blond boy who sounded like the "Malfoy" he heard speaking earlier

"Nothing at all" said Harry

"It's good to see that you know your place then." insulted the boy who was definitely Malfoy, he was certainly trying hard to irritate Harry

Harry didn't reply or move other than looking to see how close the boat was to Hogwarts. They were passing through a small tunnel from the looks of it.

"I mean as you probably know your mudblood mother only had what was coming to her so her death really didn't matter now did it?" said Malfoy who was getting very, VERY annoyed now. Nobody simply ignored him.

"No it didn't did it?" replied harry sounding bored. How was a jab at these people he didn't even know going to hurt him? Worst of all they gave his MONEY to Neville damned Longbottom.

Malfoy looked confused, angry and scared at the same time. His indifference to his parents death must have taken Malfoy by surprise then.

Suddenly the boat stopped. They had arrived at Hogwarts. The man up front walked over to the doors and smashed his fist against them. Three times. The doors opened and a stern looking woman beckoned them in.

This room was massive. Truly massive. It would likely fit the orphanage inside of it easily. The woman showed them to a small antechamber on the side of the hall.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Deputy Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall. Soon you will be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has produced amazing witches and wizards and I hope you will be a credit to whichever house you will be placed into." said Mcgonagall

Harry almost snorted, she obviously listed the houses in favourite to least favourite order. But he ran out of time to think about it as they were soon lead to the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat that Tom told him about was there nd waiting on a stool up the front. Mcgonagall was up at the front with a list in her hand. The Headmaster got up and walked over whispering something in her ear before handing her a list of scrolls. What could they be for... Surely nothing good if Dumbledore was handing them out. Tom had informed him of the mans mind games and manipulations. There were only about five of them...

"Abbott, Hannah" called Mcgonagall as she read from the list

A small girl with pigtails went up and put the hat on her head. It didn't take long before

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan"

Again the hat shouted Hufflepuff. Though this girl was handed one of the scrolls as well... interesting.

A boy named Terry Boot was sorted next, he went to Ravenclaw, from the look of him he would fit in perfectly.

Another girl was sorted although she also went to Ravenclaw rather than Hufflepuff. Harry was too busy thinking about the scrolls to catch her name.

Then a rather large girl named Millicent Bulstrode was called out. She looked like a Gryffindor just not so cheery in his opinion. Definitely someone who preffered strength over cunning. So it surprised him when the hat called out "Slytherin" though not after a long debating period of time.

Another boy, definitely a Muggleborn went to the Hufflepuff. Then a horribly cheery boy named Seamus went to Gryffindor. Harry started to lose interest in the sorting but then he heard the name he hated.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM"

Neville swaggered up the Great Hall as though he was the king and he put the hat on. Dumbledore seemed to grow anxious and he even looked rather worried when the hat didn't call out the house Neville was in.

Then it opened it's brim. "HUF-"

For some reason it closed it's mouth, after another five minutes it called out "GRYFFINDOR".

Neville walked back to his seat looking shaken but not before Harry noticed that he was carrying a scroll. There were only two scrolls left actually... he must have missed on of them being handed out while he was thinking about the scrolls! How ironic...

Then he looked up and saw Malfoy walking towards the hat. He barely even sat down before it called out Slytherin.

He lost interest in the sorting again and listened as many more names were called out.

"Moon"

"Nott"

"Parkinson"

"Patil"

"Patil"

"Perks"

Then he heard his name. "Potter, Harry"

As he walked up he saw that nobody was really interested in his sorting. Good. When he reached the Hat Mcgonagall gave him a scroll. Well at least he would know just what the scrolls were soon.

As Harry put the Hat on he heard a voice in his head.

"_Well now, Mr Potter I dare say that you are rather different from both your parents. Different in everything. Even your looks now. You seem to have had a hard life from the looks of things. Nonetheless you are very cunning, not brave at all in fact. And you also have a great deal of ambition... No, it can't be. Tom Riddle? Well now I'm not surprised at all that you earned this house I knew it from when you put me on but because of your parents I needed to check."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry smirked at Dumbledore's thoughtful face as he left for the Slytherin table. He made sure to sit on the very end which was empty because there simply weren't enough Slytherin students to fill the table. He took note of this as he looked at the rest of the tables. The Ravenclaws were not very numerous, same as the Slytherins but they had spread across the entire table as they had various books and newspapers out to read. The Hufflepuffs were so numerous that they took up their entire table anyway and the Gryffindors while not as numerous as the Hufflepuffs had more people than you would think but they were all simply squashed toghether trying to talk to as many people as possible. The Slytherins were mostly silent and seperated but they still only took up half of the table. By the time he had finished examining the houses the sorting was finished.

Dumbledore made a speech that Harry really didn't care about and therefore ignored and then a large amount of food appeared. It covered the entire table including where he sat luckily. Though it looked nice Harry still pulled a vial of poison testing potion out of his robes that he always kept for this occasion and poured a drop of it onto each food item he collected. When it didn't change colour he let out a breath that he was holding it. The food was fine then. And it was the nicest food he had ever seen after all... time to eat.

* * *

After the feast Harry sat back in his seat, contented with the meal. It was certainly better than his own cooking. And it was even better than Diagon Alley's best. Dumbledore got up again as the dessert left the table. It was clear he was going to make another speech.

It was not very interesting. Although he did listen the part about not entering the Forbidden Forest seemed rather obvious. Although he was rather angry about the no magic in corridors part of the deal when he thought of it, who would know. He would usually be quite a long way away from people so it wasn't as if anyone could inform a teacher. When he mentioned the "stay off the third floor corridor or die the entire hall grew interested. The Slytherins looked as though they would do just that while the Ravenclaws looked inquisitive. The Hufflepuffs looked frightened and the Gryffindors looked as though they would all march there on the spot. Idiot, if he said it was closed for repairs then it would have gone much better for him. He had all but handed the Gryffindors a gold plated, autographed invitation cad to go to the third floor corridor on the right hand side.

"And now for the School Song! Everyone pick a tune and off we go!" cried Dumbledore

All of the Grffindors and Hufflepuffs exploded into song with several of the Ravenclaws also doing the same. The Slytherins stayed silent. The horrible excuse for a song kept going until those idiot red head twins from Gryffindor finished.

"Ah music, a magic beyond all that we do here," said Dumbledore as he wiped his eye which was obviously dry

"And now! Off to bed with you" said Dumbledore

The prefects gathered up all of the students and then they headed towards the dungeons in an orderly silent line, unlike the other houses. After a great many passages in the dungeons most of with about five doors leading off them they reached a deadend. One of many actually. Though the torches were always green in the dungeons this one was a dark green. The prefect spoke up.

"I am Marcus Flint, this is yout dormitory. This is the main Slytherin hideout in this castle. We are all rather reclusive so make sure never to EVER reveal where the room is or the password or I may have to skin you alive. I doubt that you will like that. Never write down the password anywhere and if you can't remember it go set up somewhere else in the castle. The password for this week is bravery." said Flint

Almost all the Slytherins except himself and Nott looked confused. He understood perfectly. Who would guess that Slytherins password was bravery? Not many in his opinion.

As the wall slid open Harry entered the common room. It was quite long and had many alcloves for people to have privacy in. Not bad at all. But he was tired and definitely needed sleep for the week ahead.

"Boy's dormitorys are the stairs to the left and girls to the right. Since the dungeons are so roomy you get one room per person." Flint said

That definitely got rid of one of Harry's fears. Sleeping in a shared room would be horrible. And Tom couldn't come out of the diary in that case. Harry walked down the stairs and took the room furthest away from the stairs. He barely had time to cast a locking spell on the door before he went to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes: Harry is finally at Hogwarts. Sorry for the typos and hopefully the fact that it's almost 3000 words as opposed to my usual 2000 or so makes up for it.

And REMEMBER no ROMANCE!


	8. Dungeons

Author Note: I am typing this in wordpad, because my other laptop is broken and my Word trial ran out. If this looks terrible, too bad.. I'll fix it whenever I get time. It's been a LONG time since I updated, I was actually suffering from mild depression at that time and I've been changing my life a lot in this time.

I suppose I just couldn't be bothered writing either now that I think about it...

* * *

As Harry woke up in the morning he noticed one thing. It was dark. Not just dark, completely black. Numerous thoughts entered his mind as he sat up. "Is this the cupboard?", "Am I back at the Dursleys?". Suddenly he could remember Vernon bearing down on him...

_"Freak, What do you think you're doing, sleeping on the job? Do you think that I'll take your SHIT anymore brat? DO YOU?" screamed Vernon, who had just found Harry "sleeping" outside while he was supposed to be cleaning the shed. In reality, he had hit his head on a large tool Vernon kept in the shed, stumbled outside, and fell unconscious. But Vernon didn't care. He never did._

That had happened while he was only six years old. It was far from the worst of the various beatings that Vernon had administered over the years. But, of course, Harry realized that he was at Hogwarts. Safe, well, as safe as one could be at any given time, but as safe as his life generally got. The dark room was strangely comforting to him, it was not often that he had this sort of peace and quiet. It had certainly taken a long time, but he was finally at Hogwarts. Free to practice magic as he wished. With Tom Riddle's help of course... Ah, Tom, the only one who had ever actually scared about his well-being. Speaking of which...

"Tom... Tom, what time is it?" asked Harry softly.

Harry watched as the faint apparition of Tom Riddle appeared in his room. The "ghost" didn't radiate light onto nearby objects even though he was quite easy to see in the dark room. In fact, Tom seemed to suck any light into his body...

"The time, Harry, is 4:19 in the morning," replied Tom.

Well, it was quite early, at least for Harry, most people would consider it extremely early. But not Harry, he enjoyed awake being before other people. It calmed him down. Although it was not entirely visible, what the Dursleys to him over the years wasn't fading. It was getting worse as each day went by, and why was it doing this was the question that needed answering now. But it wasn't an easy question to answer...

Maybe it was because of the horrible life he had had since he left. Oh, he knew that his life was much better than it was while at the Dursleys,but he had hardly had the best life. Maybe the stress of changing locations so often was doing it too him. But he doubted it. Maybe it was becau...

"Harry, are you even awake?" asked Tom.

"Huh... Oh, yes, I'm awake, I think I'll get up now, would you mind looking around the castle for deserted rooms for me? I need somewhere to set up a hideout," said Harry.

"I suppose I can do that, it would be in our best interests to have a room to practice more... unsavoury things in..." replied Tom.

"Good, this school is massive, I'm sure it wont be too hard to find a hidden room or two," said Harry as he got out of bed.

Tom vanished as Harry turned his lamp on and got dressed in the required uniform, he looked at his timetable and then noted that his first class was Charms. He had a full five hours to waste before his lesson and Breakfast seemed like a good place to start. If it was ready that was...

Harry walked down to the Slytherin common room and looked around, it was a comfortable looking place, especially this early in the morning. But he didn't really deserve comfort did he? He WAS the freak after all...

After leaving the common room, Harry walked to the Great Hall. he took his time, making sure that he remembered the castle layout and didn't get lost. The dark corridors were like a maze, they just kept going with countless doors and hallways branching down the sides. Eventually he reached a steep spiral staircase and went up. He recognized the entrance hall from the night before and sighed in relief. Maybe this place wasn't so hard to navigate after all...

Entering the entrance hall, Harry sat down at the closest table, it didn't matter at this time of day, nobody else was in the hall. What was surprising was that as soon as he sat down several plates of food appeared in front of him. All of them steaming hot and freshly prepared. He took a plate of food and started to eat. Of course, he made sure to test the food for poisons first. Can't take any chances...

"... So my boy, I think you'll fit in perfectly here. The other students obviously adore you for defeating the Dark Lord and I'm sure that you'll make many friends here at Hogwarts. Details will be in your scroll of course, I think that you'll enjoy the experience," said someone who Harry identified as Albus Dumbledore.

"I agree, I think that while I've obviously done the world a great favour, it wont make my experience here too different from the other students." said Neville Longbottom as he walked into the room with Dumbledore.

Harry's blood boiled at the sight of them, everything about them he hated. Right down to their names. Why must THOSE two find him... especially while he was alone.

"Ah, Harry my boy, I must say that you're up early. Couldn't you sleep?" asked Dumbledore as he walked over to Harry, smiling.

"I slept well sir, I simply enjoy getting up early," replied Harry, who didn't look at Dumbledore.

"Oh, I see, I too enjoy waking up early. It's very refreshing for the soul, wouldn't you say? Anyway, I was just telling Neville about Hogwarts, being who he is he might need some extra preperation,"

"I see sir," replied Harry, who was hoping that Dumbledore would just leave.

"Anyway Harry, have you had a chance to open the scroll you received last night? It's quite important, I suggest you do it was soon as possible," said Dumbledore.

_"Harry... Harry, I've found a suitable room. I'll meet you in the dorms to take you there when you've finished breakfast"_

Harry was never more happy to hear Tom's voice, even if it was in his head.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid I have to leave. Classes to study for," said Harry as he left the room.

Harry ran out of the room, anything to get away from them. And of course, he had to open the scroll. How could he forget a chore" Idiot!

_"Freak! Worthless piece of crap, always wasting my families time!"_

Harry got back to the common room with little trouble and opened the door with a muttered "bravery". As he entered the room he saw the clock on the wall. 5:32. Not bad. He still had plenty of time torelax, maybe he could even brew a potion once Tom showed him this new room. Knowing his luck it would need to be cleaned though...

"Potter, what are you doing, sneaking around? Have you been moved to Gryffindor? I'll even help you pack if you have," sneered someone sitting on an armchair in the corner. Malfoy.

"Obviously I haven't been moved to Gryffindor. Nobody has ever changed house. Do you ever realise that somebody will HEAR you when you speak? I doubt that you do, you probably wouldn't talk at all if you did. That's because nothing you have to say is relevant to anything. All you seem able to do in insult me," snapped Harry, he was sick of these people, always yelling, always sneering at him, he really didn't know what he had done to deserve all of this.

_"You should be glad that you're even alive. I shouldn't have let you into my house, you filthy beast"_

"I..." stuttered Malfoy.

Harry just walked off, Malfoy was of no interest to him. Though if he could find a way to get Malfoy to stop insulting him and start ignoring him it would be much better than the current situation.

Harry opened his dorm door and sat down at his desk. He grabbed the scroll from where he had left it the night before and noticed that the seal was broken. Had someone been in here? Instantly nervous, Harry unrolled the scroll and started to read.

_Dr Mr Potter._

_You have been invited to a meeting on the third day of term! Congratulations. It will be held in the student lounge on the fourth floor. I'm sure another student will help you if you don't know where it is. Several other students have been invited and there will be fun, games, food and music! I know you'll enjoy yourself. _

_The meeting will take place at 8:30pm. Make sure that you're there. This is a compulsory meeting. This meeting has been organised so that new students can make friends and have people to talk to. The only thing you need to bring is a smile!_

_from Albus Dumbledore._

Harry's first thought was "What utter crap." Dumbledore obviously was just looking for suitable candidates for Neville Longbottom's gang. "I suppose I have to go though, it's only one meeting, I can just take a book and read while the rest of them waste time. It wont be too bad..."

"Harry, I take it that you've read the scroll then? What was your opinion?" asked tom, who had just appeared.

"Utter crap, Dumbledore is a fool. It's all a scheme devised to get Longbottom a gang, I'm sure of it." replied Harry.

"Yes, that's what I gathered as well, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, you love parties" smirked Tom as he sat on the bed.

"Yes, because sitting in a room full of idiots is my idea of a good time, why me though? I'm a Slytherin, I'm nobody. I'm a fr... " said Harry, stopping suddenly before he could finish.

_"I almost said freak... I hope Tom didn't notice..."_

"Yes... I think that Dumbledore didn't actually know that you would be in Slytherin. I think your parents were Gryffindors actually. That would explain why you got the scroll. But no, I don't think you're nobody. You're more imtelligent than half of the fools here. But anyway, I have a room to show you. I think you'll like it," said Tom, carefully ignoring the "freak" comment.

Harry left his dorm, taking his shrunken potions kit with him. After walking through the common room and receiving a scowl from Malfoy who was still there, he left the room.

"You'll like this room, it was my favourite as a student. It probably hasn't been used since then either," said Tom as they walked.

"How large is it?" asked Harry.

"Well, there's one entrance, it's quite small. But there are two rooms behind it. Well, two large rooms, there is also a small storage room in there as well," replied Tom as they walked.

"Do you think that anyone will have used it since you went there this morning," asked Harry.

"It's never used, ever, but I didn't go there this morning," replied Tom.

That begged the question, where DID Tom go... he was gone for a long time, and if he already knew what room they would use what was he doing?

"So, what kind of furniture does the room have then?" asked Harry.

"I moved quite a lot of furniture in there from my days as a student; tables, chairs, bookcases, cages... wait... what was that?"

Tom looked around.

"Something's here," he whispered.

"Hide,"

Harry did, he jumped behind a nearby box and crouched down, hugging his knees with his arms just like he did at the Dursleys.

Something came past... it was moving extremely fast and didn't notice him. Harry looked up over the box and saw that "it" was Professor Quirell. But he didn't look like Quirell. His eyes were red, and his skin more pale than it was at the welcome feast. He was holding a bag full of something. Books, maybe?

Quirell smiled at him. But it was not a friendly smile. It was more... predatory. Quirell spun around and walked away.

"Harry, we need to go," whispered Tom.

Harry was in a daze, he didn't move, not even to blink.

"Harry, move now, we NEED to go!" said Tom, who was getting anxious. What was it that scared him so much. He couldn't be killed.

Harry got up and silently followed Tom. Entering they finally stopped at a dusty door. But not too dusty. Someone had been in here.

"Harry, I need to go, I have business to attend to," said Tom, he seemed in a rush.

Harry didn't answer, Tom left, walking down the corridor and after Quirell.

As Harry entered the room he noticed that it was quite spacious. Everything was dusty but there would be plenty of room for his potions work. There were tables, bookshelves, even a closet. This would be a very good hideout. As he set to work, unshrinking his equipment and cleaning the dust off of everything he noticed several book neatly stacked on a table in the corner. Walking over the the books he read the first title."Introduction to the Dark Arts", the second title was similar "Efficient use of the Dark Arts", "Necromancy: An Introduction", "Potions for Pain", "Moste Potent Potions", "Guide to the Unforgivables", "Darkest of the Arts" and "Killing with Stealth".

Who would leave these here? They weren't dusty, so Tom didn't leave them. Unless he lied about not coming here... which was possible, but not too likely. So it must have been Quirell. Quirell didn't seem like the sort of person to do that, but then again. The Quirell I saw didn't look much like the Quirell at the feast...

This was not good. Someone was watching him. But maybe they didn't mean him harm. It was like they wanted him trained into a killer though. These books all looked illegal and dangerous. Not to mention rare. Well, he would put them to good use. But maybe Tom shouldn't see all of them. He knew that Tom was extrememly ambitious, and may be inclined to kill whoever left these here.

He decided to hide "Potions for Pain", "Darkest of the Arts" and "Killing with Stealth" under the closet. They would be there whenever he needed them. Now, Time to finish his cleaning...

* * *  
Draco Malfoy made sure that he was quiet when he followed Potter out of the common room, Potter was intriguing. A Slytherin, always talking to himself and looking around as though he expected to be murdered at any minute. He was a puzzle, and Draco enjoyed solving puzzles. Hopefully Potter would join his gang. He WAS a Malfoy after all, much more important than anyone else currently in Slytherin. He would try to make his father proud, even if he had failed miserably so far. He was glad to be away from his home, his father was often quite... violent when Draco did something wrong. Which was always in his father's opinion.

In fact, Potter looked the same way he did sometimes. But much worse. Potter hadn't responded to his taunts. So he was nothing like his father and Severus said he would be. But he was different. Weird almost. But he could see it in Potter's eyes. He had suffered through abuse just as Draco had, perhaps worse. Probably worse, he had to live with muggles after all. What beastly creatures muggles were...

Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he walked into Professor Quirell.

"I'm sorry sir, I did not expect anyone to be down in the dungeons this early," said Draco as he looked at Quirell.

What the hell? Quirell's face was bone white and his eyes were red. But as soon as Draco looked back up Quirells face was normal and his eyes brown...

That was not normal. Was Quirell some kind of vampire? No that idea was stupid, he must have been imagining it.

"It's perfectly... f-fine, Mr M-malfoy, on your way, " stuttered Quirell, but Quirells stutter didn't reach his eyes. he knew exactly what he was saying.

Draco, spun around and left. He had completely forgotten about Potter and he ran straight to the Great Hall.

* * *

Tom followed Quirell as Harry was setting up his hideout. Quirell was not normal. There was something about him... he could recognise the aura coming out of Quirell, but he just couldn't remember where he recognised it from.

He watched as Quirell ran into a blond Slytherin. Something about Quirell scared the child. So, Quirell was not what he seemed at all. This would warrant further interest from him. he needed to know what Quirell was doing, and why. But now that he thought about it, Quirell would be easy to follow, he was invisible. He was the ultimate spy. And Quirell couldn't stop him from fulfilling his plans.

* * *

Done, hopefully it's not too bad. I've forgotten some of the old plot details and this WAS written in wordpad...

At any rate. I was thinking of making Malfoy an ally of Harry's. Not a "best friend", not a "lover" not "relationships", not "slash". Not any of that rubbish. Just an ally. Harry will have a small role in the Philosophers Stone plot, he will probably helping Voldemort though, he certainly wouldn't help Neville.

At any rate, this chapter had to be long. 3000 words for Harry's first morning, not even his first day. Classes and the friendship party next chapter. Should be out soon. Maybe even today.


	9. Greed

Author Note: Chapter 9... still in wordpad, but who cares? It's my fault. I can't be bothered using the registry to get me more trial time for word. This chapter will space more events out over a shorter a period of time. Last chapter was over 3000 words just for 3 or 4 hours. Still, it was necessary. The first part is still in Tom's point of view by the way.

* * *

Quirell walked up the stairs, it seemed as though he was on his way to the Defense classroom but Tom knew better. He was taking too many turns. He was looking over his shoulder. He KNEW that somebody was following him, somehow he knew it.

It didn't mean much to Tom though, what was he going to do? Tell Dumbledore? Not likely. He continued to follow Quirell down the corridor and into an empty classroom. "Now what? It's your move Quirell," Tom thought as he watched Quirell.

"I know you're there, nobody can hide from ME," said a cold, high-pitched voice. Strangely, the voice came from the back of the turban.

"Reveal yourself, NOW!" commanded whatever was in the turban.

"What is that aura... I know it from somewhere, wait... that's... that's me. That's my aura. But it's distorted. Like it's been broken into hundreds of pieces," thought Tom.

Quirell turned around and looked straight at him. "There's no escape," he said softly.

"I'm here," said Tom softly as he revealed himself to Quirell.

"A ghost? I was under the impression that it was Longbottom in that cloak of his..." said Quirell. "Nonetheless, you shall be banished forever," said Quirell as he raised his wand.

"STOP," yelled the thing inside of the turban.

Quirell started to scream. It was as though he was being tortured. In between the screams he could hear things such as "I'm sorry, master", "Stop, please master, stop!".

It was pitiful, Quirell was being leeched off of by something, a sort of spirit by the look of it. But that had HIS aura. Surely it couldn't be another horcrux?

But his thoughts were cut off, the door burst open and Dumbledore ran into the room along with Snape. He was too late, Dumbledore saw him, just for a second, but you couldn't mistake the way he looked at Tom.

Tom had to flee, Dumbledore would be on the move now. And so he did, Tom fled to the one place where he knew he would be safe, if only for a short time.

* * *

Harry was enjoying himself now, he had a hideout, freshly restored and clean with his potions kit set up and he had a day of classes which he was reasonably interested in. Herbology, Charms and Potions. He was looking forward to Herbology most, he already knew more about potions than most third years and he didn't care much about charms. Although, the class should be useful enough. Potions would be easy, he had been brewing almost everyday since he discovered potions. In fact, he had brewed a batch of headache relief potion before he left, it was simple, and took a quick twenty minutes to complete. He had taken a vial to class in case the other students were too loud. Which they would be.

As Harry left the castle and walked over to the greenhouses he noticed just how beautiful Hogwart's really was. It was breathtaking, the mountains, the grass, the lake. All of it was beautiful beyond belief.

But that would pass, Harry walked to the greenhouses and noticed that all of the students who were already there were bleary-eyed, as if they'd just woken up. Except Malfoy, he was up at the same time Harry was, except that Malfoy was wasting time whereas he wasn't.

They shared the class with the Gryffindors, sadly, the Gryffindors were being noisy. They were half asleep and still noisy. He shuddered at the thought of what they would be like when fully awake.

"Come on class, we shall be touring the Greenhouses today, this will give you an idea of what to expect in Herbology in later years." said the teacher, Professor Sprout as she came out of the fourth greenhouse in the row.

As the class entered the first greenhouse Sprout began to point out the various plants. It all seemed fascinating, he could already name each and every plants use in potion-making.

This continued until greenhouse four. Sprout began to talk about the actual class then.

"Some of you will never enter this greenhouse again. Only students who take this in their NEWT classes will be allowed into this greenhouse. The plants in here are the some of the most useful when it comes to potions, but they are also some of the most dangerous. Extracting ingredients from these plants is, in some cases, extremely dangerous. The ingredients that come from these plants are not likely to be used in your potions class. However, these plants are one of the reasons why Herbology is such a good career path, finding and extracting ingredients is extremely profitable. These plants are rare, but there are ways of tracking them. However you'll find out about this in your NEWT classes." said Sprout proudly, she seemed to be out of breath by the end of her speech though, it wasn't really surprising.

After the tour of greenhouse four she stopped at the entrance to greenhouse five.

"This is likely to be the only time any of you enter this greenhouse. The plants in here are to be studied only by students who have achieved an Outstanding in Herbology in every year and in your OWLs. I achieved this, several others have achieved this. But it is not likely that you will. But you should all try!" said Sprout as she took the students inside.

The plants inside were... unimaginably complex. They hardly looked like plants at all. Some of them were gigantic, blue and pulsating. Others looked like regular plants with whips that spat gases into the air. Harry spotted a box of small, blue seeds right next to him. He wanted those seeds... but how would he get them. Ah, Malfoy. Since they were so closely packed together he could simply push the person next to him and sneak a handful of seeds into his robes. And that's exactly what he did.

PUSH! Malfoy was bumped by Crabbe, who was standing next to him. "You idiot, what are you doing? Stand still!" Malfoy yelled at Crabbe. Everyone, including Sprout was watching the exchange take place. Nobody noticed Harry steal a handful of seeds. And he stole some more seeds which were in an adjacent pot for good measure.

Sprout didn't let them go into the main greenhouse, only stand at the entrance and stare. Harry knew that he had to get in there. Those plants would make unimaginably powerful potions.

"Professor Sprout, what exactly are these seeds?" asked Harry, feigning simple interest as he pointed at the pots.

Professor Sprout beamed at him, obviously students didn't take an active interest in her subject too often. Strangely enough, Longbottom listened in as well.

"Well, these blue ones grow into that plant over there." She pointed at the large blue, pulsating plant. "Well, they're supposed to. There aren't many of these plants left. Nobody knows how to germinate the seeds. I collect them anyway, I'm trying to figure out how they grow. It's one of my current projects that I'm working on" said Sprout, she clearly loved her subject.

"And the green ones?"

"They grow into Devil's Snare, it's an interesting plant. It hates fire though , I'm currently growing a patch for... well, I'm not allowed to say. replied Sprout.

Suddenly the bell went, the lesson was over.

"Class! Meet me at the entrance to GREENHOUSE ONE next lesson! Class dismissed." said Sprout as she went back into greenhouse four.

All of the other students seemed bored. They just didn't care, plants didn't make things appear, they didn't cast lights all over the place. Most students just thought they were boring. But strangely, Longbottom didn't seem to, all through the lesson he was fascinated by the the plants. He looked as eager to learn as Harry did.

* * *

"What a boring class..." Harry thought halfway through Charms. "I have no interest in leviatating things, none whatsoever."

Flitwick thought otherwise. He was more enthusiastic than Sprout. He fell off of the books he was standing on when he read Neville's name off the list. Harry just rolled his eyes. What a fool. He reached into his pocket to make sure that his seeds were still there. They were. he checked the clock. Only half an hour to go...

"Ready class? After me! Swish and flick!"

No, what a terrible idea. Harry took a swig of his headache relief potion under the desk to calm him down. Instantly he felt soothed. It was probably the modifications he had made to the ingredients. He had added twice as much of the pain killing ingredient and had diced it first so that the juices actively mixed with the potion.

This was terrible. This Swish and Flick was all that they had done all lesson. Who cared? That potion was really taking effect now... he felt blissfully calm.

"Mr Potter, please try to keep up with the class. You don't want to fall behind!"

* * *

Charms had gone on forever, Harry automatically disliked the class. The introduction to what Charms could do was good but that was it.

Well, he was having lunch now. And Potions couldn't be that bad. Even if he knew the material.

Sadly, his pain relief only lasted ten minutes. After that it dulled down. His headache came back too. He would have to brew more of that stuff... it made him feel great. Well, at least the food was nice.

Harry finished his lunch and left for the dungeons, his class was down there anyway. He passed the potions class and walked over to his hideout. He went into the freshly cleaned storage room and hid the seeds that he had stolen in a crate. He then picked up the Introduction to the Dark Arts book and started to read.

* * *

The book gave him some good advice on using the Dark Arts. It was obvious that they were dangerous. He would need Tom's help to begin using them, there was no doubt about that. But eventually he wouldn't, and he might even begin his own study. He would make sure to continue reading the books after Potions.

Harry had taken another one of the "Headache Relief Potions" with him. Though the effects seemed less headache relieving and more like a drug. He felt great when he drunk that potion. He decided to wait until class had finished though. He had lost all initiative to work after taking the potion. Not that he liked Charms class anyway.

As Harry arrived at Potions he noticed he was the first there. Surprising... he would have thought Malfoy would be there to kiss Snape's boots.

"Come in, Potter," said a sharp voice from inside the room.

Harry entered the room. "Sit down," said the same voice, obviously it was Professor Snape.

"Now, Mr Potter. Sit down and get your equipment out. We shall be making the Pepper-up Potion today. Though I doubt you have the skills required to complete the potion.

"Shall I begin brewing, sir?" asked Harry.

"No, wait for the other students, speaking of which," Snape said, as the other students entered the room.

Snape stood up and addresed the class "This subject is not for fools. Potion-making is an art, and one that the majority of you shall likely fail at," said Snape as he looked at the Gryffindors... and Harry.

"I do not expect much from you, only that you brew the potions as instructed. If down correctly you shall have nothing to worry about. Otherwise you shall fail. Is that clear?" said Snape menacingly.

"Longbottom, where would you find a bezoar?" asked Snape.

"I... I don't... I don't know sir" stuttered Longbottom.

"Fool, you didn't study. I doubt you even opened your book." sneered Snape.

Snape looked straight at Harry. "Potter, we shall see whether you're smarter than that fool over there. Where would you find a bezoar?

"A bezoar can be found in a goat's stomach sir" answered Harry.

"... Correct Potter, ten points to Slytherin" said Snape, typical, even if he hated Harry he would use any opportunity to give his own house more points.

"Now, we shall be brewing the Pepper-Up potion. It is quite simple. The instructions are on the board. You may begin. NOW."

Harry almost laughed. This was one of the easiest potions to brew. He would have no trouble whatsoever.

* * *

"Time's up, bottle a sample of your potion and hand it to me," said Snape.

Everyone got up and gave Snape a sample of their potion (excluding Crabbe and Ron Weasley, their potions were vanished earlier in the lesson for the safety of other students).

"Next lesson you shall recieve your marks. Class dismissed" said Snape

Harry left. he walked down the corridor and sat down against the wall in an alcove. Sighing, he thought about his day. It was long, but quite good. He wasn't even assigned any homework.

He pulled the bottle of potion out of his pocket and looked at it. The stuff really was amazing. Maybe he could make it even better. And maybe he could even sell it! He DID need money, and potions was his favourite hobby.

But that led to the question... would that make him a petty drug dealer? Making his own mixes to sell to students... he considered it. After all, he needed the money or he would run out of potions ingredients. Then he would be stuffed...

But Tom would know. Tom would know what to do. Where was Tom anyway? He had been gone almost all day... well, harry didn't think it was too important. Tom was probably spying on Dumbledore or something similar.

Harry took a swig of his potion and walked back to his hideout. As soon as he got there he resealed his potion and put it on the table. He picked up his Introduction to the Dark Arts book and continued reading.

* * *

Well? I think it's quite good. Harry had three lessons. All doubles, and Harry wont be the sort of student who recieves the best mark in everything. He wont care about certain subjects but we will excel in others.

Yes, Harry will steal, and he's already brewing what could be described as drugs. I didn't say that Harry would be a good little boy and he wont be. Anyway, I doubt I'll actually make Malfoy even an ally of Harry's now. He's just too annoying. and too un-Slytherin.

I hope these two chapters make up for my lack of chapters for almost 6 months. I'll be updating more often now.


	10. Plans

Author Note: I was thinking about where I'm going to take this story. I think I'll go through all seven years as well as what happens after Harry leaves Hogwarts. Although, a lot of authors say that and it never happens. Still, it can't hurt to try.

In the short term, I think I'll have Harry trying to make money and doing dirty work for Tom. He wont have too much to do with the Philosopher's Stone though. Next year should be more exciting. Harry will also be setting up his own territory. He'll be controlling Hogwarts from behind the scenes.

* * *

Harry woke up, yet again, in complete darkness. "What the hell, I wish I knew how to get this light to turn on when I wake up," muttered Harry.

As he got dressed he looked at the clock on the wall. 6:19am. He slept in...

"Tom? Tom, where the hell are you?" he muttered as he left the room.

What did Tom think he was doing. He had literally vanished. The last thing he had done was follow Quirell and that was hardly life threatening. So where did he go? This was just stupid. He finally got to school and found all these books on the Dark Arts which he needed Tom's guidance to use safely and Tom vanishes.

Pathetic, Harry continued to complain to himself all the way to his hideout where he sat down and started brewing his "headache relief potion."

* * *

"So Albus, you're sure it was him?" asked Severus Snape.

"Oh yes Severus, I'm quite sure it was him. He was obviously trying to kill Professor Quirell. We shall have to act fast," replied Albus Dumbledore.

"Where do you think he is then? The Dark Lord isn't going to be easy to find, especially not if he can disappear like that," said Snape

"I'm fairly sure that he would be in the Chamber of Secrets, because we don't know where that is. We shall have to wait for him to make the next move. Keep an eye out for anything unusual wont you?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, I suppose I'll have to, grumbled Snape and he left the room.

"... Where are you Tom, and why have you come back?" Said Dumbledore to himself after Snape had left the room.

* * *

Harry was finishing his brewing and anxiously looking at the clock. He had missed breakfast and was going to be late for Tansfiguration. Being late in the first lesson wasn't a good idea. Still, he needed to bottle the potion and store it. That was more important than whatever the teacher had to say.

Harry had brewed a full cauldron of potion. He got twelve full vials out of it and stashed all but one in a crate in the storage room. He slipped the potion he didn't store into his pocket and left for Transfiguration.

* * *

"Mr, Potter, explain your lateness," asked Professor Mcgonagall as Harry entered the classroom.

"I could not find the classroom, I apologise," lied Harry.

"Five points from Slytherin, future lateness with result in a detention. Take a seat," said Mcgonagall as she started to speak.

Harry took the only untaken seat, it was next to Theodore Nott, from what he had seen of Nott, he knew Nott was quiet, almost as quiet as he was. Nott also was extremely ambitious and had a sort of "lust for power". It wasn't hard to figure these people out. But Harry had a plan. He needed a partner for his "business", someone to be the distributor. Nott would make a good partner.

"... and so, students who decide not to follow instructions in this class, will be removed. Never to come back. Is that clear?" finished Mcgonagall.

"Nott," said Harry.

Nott ignored him.

"Nott," Harry repeated.

"What is it Potter?" asked Nott, sounding irritated.

"Would you be interested in making a large sum of money?" asked Harry, knowing that Nott would be.

"I might be, what does it involve," replied Nott, trying to sound bored but his interest showed.

"Meet me in the Common Room at seven-thirty tonight," said Harry.

"Fine," said Nott.

"... turning matches into needles. the instructions are on the board. Anybody who manages to turn their match into a needle will achieve a passing grade. Begin," said Mcgonagall as she sat at her desk.

Harry looked at his match. He didn't really know what to do. After several failed transfigurations he imagined the match turning into a needle. He kept the image in his mind as he cast the spell and... half the match turned silver. Well, at least it did something.

Eventually he managed to turn the match into a needle. But not before that Granger and her friend Longbottom. They had each recieved five points for Gryffindor.

"Well, it's quite a good job Potter, well done," But she didn't give him points.

Damn Mcgonagall... she's just as biased as Snape.

* * *

Goblin Wars. Who cared about them? Other than Binns anyway, History of Magic was terrible. he wasn't sleeping like the other students were but he sure wasn't listening to Binns. He was looking over maps of the dungeons. and marking out rooms which were safe to use. He wanted a large amount of territory. Sadly, for this he would need allies. Nott was a possible ally, Nott might know people who he could use. Harry took a swig of his potion and continued working.

_"Maybe I should stop using this stuff so often... no... what's the point. It keeps the memories down"_

In the mean time, he might as well put his time to good use.

* * *

It was 7:20 and Harry was sitting in the common room waiting for Nott. He had two vials of "the stuff" and a poisons testing kit with him for Nott to use, he would be stupid if he just drunk anything Harry gave him.

He saw Nott approaching his table and he waited for him to sit down. "So, Potter, what's this money making scheme you have?" Nott said as he took a seat.

Harry smirked, this kid loved money. "Well, I have developed a potion which acts as a sort of drug. It makes you feel completely calm and at peace. It calms you down and stops you from feeling pain. It's impossible to get a feel for it unless you try it though," Harry began.

"And? You want to sell this right? How does this benefit me?" asked Nott.

"Well, I plan on having you gather allies and you will be the face of the... corporation. I will make the potions and make decisions and you will be my second in command. In return you get twenty percent of all profits, which I assure you, will be a substantial amount of money. But you are not to tell anyone that I run the show. You will look like the boss," said Harry.

"Well... it does sound like a good idea, Let me try the stuff and I'll give you my answer," said Nott as his head filled with the thought of galleons.

"Not here, somewhere else. This room is full of people who might notice,"

They left and Harry took them to a room near his hideout. He cast a spell to clean up a table and some chairs and they sat down. Harry handed Nott a vial and took one himself. He took the lid off and swallowed the entire vial in one gulp. Nott looked at him and didn't even bother testing the potion. He just took the lid off and swallowed just like Harry did.

10 minutes later

"Whoa... Potter, this stuff is great. I just don't care about anything anymore. I feel... at peace. Like nothing could go wrong," said Nott as he swayed in his seat. The drug seemed to affect him more than it did to Harry. Like it was stronger.

But Nott was coming off the potion, the effects were wearing off and he was returning to his normal self.

"I'll do it Potter, this stuff is good. People will want this, and I want the money" said Nott.

"Good, now, we need to find clients. And people to work with us. Maybe someone who can stand around during deals and make sure that it all goes well," said Harry

"Marcus Flint would probably do it just for some of this stuff. He has problems with other stuff. He's always drinking alcohol in his spare time." said Nott thoughtfully.

"Good, I'll leave that to you. I'll do the brewing and planning," said Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, you said that Potter. We're first years who plan on brewing and selling drugs. What _freaks_ we are..." said Nott, in a rare moment of insight.

_"Freak... worthless, should just kill you"  
_

"I... need to go, I'll meet you here in two days at the same time," said Harry as he walked out of the room. He watched Nott go back in the direction of the common room while he walked to his brewing room/hideout. He sat down and started reading his book, but he couldn't concentrate.

"What have I got myself into, can I actually do this? I really need Tom's advice, but he isn't even here," Harry thought as he got up. he walked over, into the storeroom and opened up a fresh bottle of potion. He savoured the aroma and downed it in one gulp. Harry moved back to his chair and sat down. He couldn't be bothered reading anymore, so he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Tom Riddle sat in the Chamber of Secrets. He needed to get to Harry, Harry could help him. If he told Harry what to do Harry would do it, there was not doubt. But what if Dumbledore was there? He could be... Dumbledore could be waiting. Dumbledore could be watching. No, he couldn't leave. He was trapped.

But then he felt it. He hadn't asked Harry for energy for quite a while. He was fading. He would be returned to the diary if this kept up. He would be powerless.

This was not good.

* * *

Yet another Wordpad chapter. Sorry to the guy who said he doesn't like the emphasis on Potions and Herbology but that's a fairly majoy part of this story. Harry loves Potions in this story. They're his one real skill.

Anyway, Tom is stuck in the Chamber with severe paranoia and Harry is taking his own product to stop memories of the Dursleys from surfacing. Neither are in a good spot. Harry still has his party which Dumbledore organized to go to and potions to brew and sell. If he stops drinking them all anyway.

I chose Nott as his ally because Nott was always described as a sort of loner. He and Harry wouldn't need to communicate much to get the job done and neither of them want to be best buddies. They just want the money. They already plan on manipulating their own house into working for them.

I hope you like the way this story is going, I'm writing this the way I want it because almost every other story I have read about Slytherin!Harry is a cliche. Harry is in Slytherin but acts just like Gryffindor Harry. Harry is in Slytherin and then "falls in love" with Malfoy. Things like that. It's almost always the same. I can't find anything that remotely resembles this story. Maybe some of the depressed Harry storyies slightly resemble the way Harry is acting but that's it. The rest is all unique as far as I know.

Anyway, Soon enough the chapters will move along faster. The chapters are around a day but soon they will be much broader.


End file.
